Forever Promised
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: Nessie and Jakes life has changed a lot since Breaking Dawn. They are now together and are facing the world in a different way. Throught death, murder, new life, even possibally a baby and trying to survive The Voutri can they really survive eachother?
1. Promised

" Jacob. Just give up already. You will never catch up with me." I giggled in a tone that sounded like a little girl as I ran through the woods that ran through Pennsylvania, my family was on a trip there and Jacob got to come with us. He was chasing after me, not trying to hard to catch me but also trying to be able to see where I still was. I was getting a little tried and also rather sweaty, looking back and Jake's perfect body he was not even breaking a sweat. I marveled over it before running faster through the woods.

I slowly climbed up into a tree, so high up that no one human would be able to see me. But Jake was no human, he was completely different then a human. Jake would soon be able to smell me and track me out. But I still stood high in the tree tops and leaned over them to see where my beloved was. He was a few trees over but he could see me. His smile light up my world as he came over to the tree. He was starting to circle around the tree I was in. Smiling a seductive smile that only I would get from Jake. As I watched him I slipped and fallen out of the tree. I tried to grab onto anything I could, but failed at it all.

I thought I was going to die from that high up in the tree. Looking around it was a good view but I could only think of that for a half a second before thinking about my death again. Things were blurring past me rather fast. I thought that it was going to be painful so I started to cringe to prepare for the pain. The drop was fast and when it ended quickly I thought I had died. When I looked up I had seen an angel starring down at me. But I started to hear the bellow of a loud laugh and felt the arms of a strong man holding me up.

" You saved me Jake!" I said hugging him. " But this isn't anything new for you." I laugh out. He smiled back at me.

" You should've really looked where you were stepping you could get really hurt Ness."

" I know I know Jacob. For a second there I thought I was dead meat." I say to him. His smile slowly changes and his laugh goes away. Slowly sets me down onto the grass and sits next to me taken my hand into his.

" Nessie you know by now that I would never let anything happen to you, _ever_. Right?"

" Yes Jake."

" I promise to you that I will never let you die Nessie. Ever. I will always be in front of you to make sure that nothing happens to you Nessie. I promise that I will never let you get hurt and I love you more then anything in the world." He was looking deeply into my eyes as he said those words.

Looking back on this now it seems like I was testing him with those words because in the next few months I have nearly died many times. Jacob saved me each time and he will and always be my hero for it. With that there was drama, death, sadness and many other emotions I needed Jasper to control for me. Through this I've learned true love beats all others.


	2. Days At The Beach

Weeks after that day I was getting ready to go to a final day at La Push before my family, Jake and I move to a town in Maine. We are all really excited for the move because it's new people and new faces, no one would know us there. Which was good for us yes, but Jake was going to be away from his pack and we both weren't very excited for that meeting. Jake is taken me to the beach for the first time. Can you believe that? After six years I have never been to the beach? I mean with Jake it should have been like every weekend we would be there. But it wasn't really like that, my parents likes me to be around them every second of the day. I am there one and only child and at that their one daughter. My father gets very over protective of me for that reason.

Jacob was only wearing his trunks, in his arms was a cooler and a beach towel which he carried over his shoulder as if he didn't way anything. I was wearing my bikini that Alice had picked for me, some shorts and a shirt that showed a little too much for my liking. Alice had tried to get me to were heels but I refused saying that I was going to the beach, not a prom or a wedding. When I came downstairs I swear that Jacobs mouth fell to the floor, I mean I really thought that if I had gotten any closer to the boy that he would faint or have a stroke or something along the lines of that. I placed my hand into his, letting him read my mind and also getting into his a little too.

_You like what you see Jake​?_ Was all that I asked.

_A little too much babe._ I laughed at this. _Well it's perfect for me. The guys at the beach though, no. _

We left the house after saying goodbye to everyone and just ran to the beach. We went through the woods my backyard, which if you went the right way lead straight to the beach. Giving me a little work out and also stripping down to my suit as I went along. Throwing the extra clothing at Jake which he took gladdy. I could see the smile forming on the corners of his beautiful lips as I ran along. He let me lead although we both knew that he could beat me in a race, any day. By the time we had reached the beach I was in nothing but my suit and the towel wrapped around my waist.

It was a beautiful day for Forks. It was sunny and warm and just perfect for a day at the beach. The beach was filled with many different people, mostly teenagers that were people my mother knew kids. It made my laugh looking around at all the teenagers and remembering looking at all the years books my mother had from when she was in her first years of high school. Many people starred at me at the beach, trying to figure out who I was, why they haven't seen me before. They all soon figured out that I must be a Cullen kid because of my skin tone and that I wasn't seen very much.

Jacob took me to a little spot in the sand where he continued to take my towel from me and place it into the sand next to his and the cooler lightly on top of them both. Looking around at the beach I thought to myself how beautiful it really was. How the waves hit the shore with a thunderous noise. How big the waved really were today. Which some were above my head, some of them would touch Jake's shoulders.

I took his hands and bragged him to the water which was FREEZING! If it must say myself. Jake soon was the one that was dragging me into the water because I was trying to run the other way away from the waves. Soon I was screaming my lung off because it was that cold and Jake dunked my into the water. I came back up screaming my head off at him and he just laughed so hard into the water that the next wave hit him so hard it knocked him straight into the water. At that I was the one laughing at him. Jake came swimming after me but I dove under the water and swam away faster then he could keep up with.

Without knowing where I was going I knocked into someone. Coming up for air to and apologize I was starring into the eyes of Jeremy Newton. One of my mothers friends from high schools cousins that looked the age of myself. He was a close friend and family member to Mike. He starred me up and down when I came up and then gave me a half smile. I blushed lightly before uttering out the words.

" Sorry I didnt know you were there." He just smiled lightly at me.

" Its fine really. Whats your name?"

" I'm Renesmee Cullen and you?" I asked though I already knew. He looked me up and down trying to see the resembles of me to my other family members but soon saw it in the skin tone and my beauty which I've been told that I have and smiled fully at me.

" I'm Jeremy Newton. Nice to meet you Renesmee, interesting name you have by the way."

" Yeah I guess you could say that." I say laughing a little over that. " My birth parents were a little off their rockers before I came to the Cullen's."

" Yeah I get that. Well I better go, I'm getting death glares from your friend over there. Well goodbye Renesmee Cullen. I hope to see you around sometime!" He said before we both swam off our other ways.

I came back to see Jake looking alone and a little annoyed that I had gotten into a conversation with that kid. But I just shrugged it off and kissed him lightly once on the lips. Soon he brightened up into his normal self and kissed me back.

" So what was _that_ all around Ness?" He asked when we were done, looking back were Jeremy and I had just been talking.

" I bumped into him running away from you and then we just started talking."

" Yeah, sure thats _all_ you guys did."

" It is!" I say getting a little worked up and slashed him right in the face before he could say anymore to me.

We got into a slash fight soon after that and played the whole day. Getting out every now and then to soak up some of the sun and get a tan for me that would never come in. Not knowing that from in the woods we were being watched over by four loving female vampires who were looking over us the whole time to make sure that we were safe and also that I didn't drown my first time at the beach.


	3. Moving Away

For the next few days all we did was pack up and get ready to go to Maine. The house started to look really empty because everything was being shipped to Maine or mailed or being put into storage for the next time we got to go back to Forks.

Most of my family were going to be driving all their cars to Maine, but since me and Jake needed basic things like food water and a little sleep we had to go on a plane before everyone else left for Maine.

The night before we left Jake had to tell the pack that he was going to be leaving them to go with me. It didn't go over so well to say the least. When Jake snuck into my room that night he was bleeding from the mouth and was shaking like he was going to phase again.

" Jake what happened." It said lightly getting him a wash cloth to put on his mouth.

" Babe don't worry about it really."

" Jake! Your bleeding, please tell me what happened?"

" Its a long story, you should be asleep."

" I wont go to sleep without you telling me what happened." He sighed at this statement.

" Fine Ness. It was Sam. He got really mad because I was leave his exact words were ' Of course you would leave the pack for your little leech best friends and your vampire whore of a girlfriend-" At that _I_ wanted to go take a punch out of Sam myself. " So we both went at each other. In the end I went back into human form, so did he and he punched me in the face. That was it really Nessie. I'm out of the pack now though. Which isn't looking so horrible now." We both laughed faintly at this. " Though my dad is still a little pissed about me leaving."

" He'll come to about the idea soon enough. When your out of the house and everything. Your sisters can take care of them, I mean their around all the time now." I said lightly putting the wash cloth on his lip.

" Yeah I guess your right about that, but still he just doesn't like the idea of me moving away." He sighed looking around me very bare room then to me in my pajamas, which at this time was just one of his shirts that he had left over here and my underwear.

" Well don't you look just sexy in my shirt." He said so lightly.

"I think I do. But I looks better on you." I giggled out. He rolled his eyes and looked around my room.

" It looks so bare without any of your posters, or you dresser, or anything else you've had in this room Nessie. Its just you bed and your suit case." I looked down at my suit case that was sitting on the floor with a couple pairs of outfits in there.

" My backpack is behind it, I'm taken that on the plane with us." I said.

" And your backpack then." He looked down at the floor and mumbled " I can't believe you guy are making me leave my car here. That's my baby." I looked over at him. He didn't know that because his birthday was coming up that I was going to get him a new one.

He has been saying forever now that he wanted a new car. Not a new one like 2009 Mustang like I did. But he wanted an old car, something that the paint was wore into. To be exact he wanted a 1976 Chevy Camaro. That exactly what I got him too. It's and old yellow one with a black racing stripe. Just like from Transformers, cause he loved that one when he watched it. He just doesn't know yet that he's getting in on his birthday. I'm hoping to keep it that way too.

" You'll be fine without her Jake, trust me." I said laying down in bed kissing him on the cheek before he laid down next to me scooping me up into his arms.

" Sure I will." He sighed slipping his shirt off barley moving me in the process.

" You will. Leaving this place will be good for the both of us. Really it will be."

" Me getting to live closer to you, yes it will be Nessie."


	4. Maine

The house was beautiful. It was in the woods just like the one in Forks was but it was much bigger then the other one was. It was very opened though, just the way that we all liked house housed to be though. Esme and Alice must have came here with all the stuff before us because all of our rooms had been picked out and all of the stuff had been set out for Jake and my arrive to be the first ones to stay here.

My room was on the second floor and the last room on the left. It was one of the biggest bedrooms there was. I didn't know why they let me have this room knowing that I was the youngest and should then deserve and much smalled room then the rest of them. I didn't really care about that though because Alice made this room much better then the other house we lived in. Though we were living in the same house as the rest of the Cullens I thought that I would like it though because I would be much closer to my family then I was before.

I was excited to see what kind of animals they had living here to hunt. I knew that I would have to wait for the rest of my family to get here for me to go hunting though, because Jacob didn't like to go hunting with me alone. I think it's because he doesn't want to be the only one to have to keep a watch on me, to make sure that I'm safe and don't get hurt while hunting kind of thing. I wanted my family to get here soon thought, because I didn't want to have to cure thing hunger that I had by eating human food.

Jake had nearly cleared out the house of food before I even had time to unpack all my stuff upstairs. He was going through food like he had never seen it before. Though I still do not know what is so good about many the foods he eat there is one kid of food that I could eat for hours on end if I needed to. Ramen Noodles. I was so happy to find that Esme has stalked up on that before she let us come here. Jake had made almost 5 packs of that stuff for me just to make sure that I had enough to eat, saying that since I was still a growing girl that I should get as much food in me as possible. I just laughed as this and ate my Ramen in peace.

Jake had went into my room for something, calling me up into the room he was holding a red thong and a matching bra that Alice has picked for us. She told me before we left that it was _to spice up life when it's only you and Jake._ I didn't think that she would take it as far as doing something like that, but seeing the look on Jacob's face I knew that those would be on me and I would be using them very soon in the future.

" When did you get this little set Nessie?" He said pulling me close to him.

" Oh I don't know. Maybe because I didn't know that I owned something like that!"

" Oh?" He said looking down at it.

" Yes. Alice gave it to me I guess, said something about spicing up our sex life by wearing it." I said giggling a little about that all.

" Oh really? Well maybe you should go and try this on for me, let me see how it looks on you!" he said handing them over to me before shooing my into my own little private bathroom.

I came out wearing it, feeling very awkward though about it. I thought that it didn't look very flattering on me at all. Though I could tell from Jakes reaction to it that he surely did more then anything else I had put on in the last few weeks. Jake pulled me close to him and smiled lightly at me before kissing me lightly on the cheek and going to my lips. He kissed from my lips all the way down to my belly button, each kiss giving my the goose bumps and sending little chills up and down my back.

" Nessie I love you so much." He said lightly.

" I love you too Jake." At this he slowly took off my bra and kissed from place to place.

The day went by rather fast after that. Most of the day we spent in bed with each other, just talking about high school and what we thought Maine was going to be like. How we were going to play baseball as soon as we could with the family. Basic stuff that we could think about to make sure that we didn't go completely bored without any of the other family members there or without the pack here to make us happy.

Jake was very sad about leaving Seth, Embry and Quill behind. He didn't like the idea that he was going to have to leave the people that he had come so close to back in Forks with Sam as their leader. I didn't like that idea either, I wanted them to come along too, but I knew that they couldn't because they had family to take care of also.

Out of all the rest of the pack I missed Collin and Brady. They were my closest friends that I had in a way. I mean Seth, Embry and Quill were all nice and all but they were too close to Jake that if I did _anything_ bad they would report it to Jake like good little helpers. With Collin and Brady thought it was different. They didn't care about Jake as a brother like the others of my friends in the pack did. They let me drinks alcohol with them and have a little bit of fun while we were doing it also. Though I still think that Collin had a huge crush on me, I didn't mind that because they were still awesome with me and he knew that I would never work out. With the whole Jake matting on me thing. I don't want to think of what would happen it Jake found out about me drinking, really about me drinking with tow of his pack members without him there. The fact of danger to Jake and with me in it worries him. He doesn't like to think about me being in danger. I think of it as a rush, like if theres something dangerous out there then there must be something with more danger in it. Jake was in a way my biggest danger.

Seth called twice the day we got into Maine. He was sad there without us and was already planning to come and see us as soon as he possibly could because being in a pack without Jake was horrible. I can see that though, being anywhere without Jake is horrible for me.

I liked Maine. It seemed to be a nice place to grow up a little more in, to have more of a life away from my family and even to go to high school in! I was very nervous but excited to go to high school for the first time. Nervous that I could hurt a human on accident just because of their blood, but excited because I was going to high school! Maine seemed like the right place to be, that we were going to be here for a very long time if we possibly could without behind noticed as different. It was a little different from Forks because it wasn't raining but it was still cloudy. Though I had already seen a little sunlight, which could be very bad for my family I kind of liked the idea. I could work on the final parts of my little summer tan before going to school. Thought I didn't know then that this would be the place that a lot of things happen, from the best things of my life to the worst tragedy that could possibly ever happen to me.


	5. New Friends?

The few weeks after we moved in were hectic and went by very fast. Soon before I knew it Alice was taken Jake and me out for school supplies and for school clothes. She seemed to pair us up because we knew each other better then most people knew the back of their hands. I could tell you anything you wanted to know about Jake, his birthday, favorite color, car, anything you wanted to know about that kid I could tell you. Jake could also do the same for me but he would be able to tell you a lot of other little things about me also. Like what I was wearing on my birthday when I looked like I was turning seven or what I was doing before I fell and cut my leg opened when I looked like I was about five. Anything you wanted to know about the other person could be answered without even asking _them_.

Alice let me pick out anything from the stores we went into that I liked. I was having so much fun picking out jeans of many bright colors that fit just a little to tightly but Jake said was the " _in trend_" now. T-Shirts with all my favorite rock bands on them, shirts with many graphics on them. Anything I wanted Alice let me get because it was my first time going into high school and I should be able to express myself any way I wanted to. I also got some green High top Converse that seemed to just scream my name as loud as they could because they were so me that I needed to have them before I would ever set foot into a high school. When we were done I had about every pair of _skinny Jeans _ there was in the store and many t-shirts that went along with them very nicely. I was so washed over in excitement that for a few hours the stress and anxious feeling of high school went away so fast.

Though Jake's clothing wasn't was huge as mine was he did get many band t-shirts and a few pairs of jeans that I thought he needed to have. He also got some black low top Converse that fit with him very well. I myself got him a leather jacket because I thought that being in a place like Maine for him to look human he would need a winter jacket. Something that said _Hey don't mess with me_. So I got it for him and told him that if he didn't wear it I would. So he wore it happily knowing that I would not be wearing a guy's leather jacket.

After we were all done Alice took us out to eat. Though she didn't eat Jake got the same thing he always did; a Cheeseburger with only ketchup knowing that he would get this I knew that I would get some of his French-fries so I only ordered a salad. If I was going to be in high school I wanted to look like the rest of the girls in my family, beautiful like Rose, skinny like my mother and so happy and dressed so well like Alice. I wanted to just be a mixture of all of them and make sure that all the people at high school knew me for me and not as one of the _other_ Cullen girls that everyone talked about. I was worried about this and wanted to make sure that I was not known as this. Jake got worried that all I ate were some of his French-fries and just a little of my Salad. Mostly because though I eat human food it still was a little gross to me all along.

After me and Jake went to our newest hang out around the new city we lived in. The cemetery that was so big that even a half vampire could get lost in. I say this because I have. . . only a few times though. We always went to the end of the cemetery because there they had a pound that many animals lived in. Though we never went to the pound there was a nice willow tree right near there that we liked to lay under. It was a nice place for somewhere that people have been buried before. This cemetery just seemed to be different from ones that I have seen before, it was so open and so filled with life that though it was supposed to be depressing that you felt a little happier in there then you should. Usually Jake and I could be found there almost every day just relaxing under the tree talking, sometimes making out because we were alone. Other times we were just enjoying each other's company.

Our day today though we very different. It was a little darker then normal and I had a bad feeling about being there. It was almost like the cemetery was telling us to leave right then. Though I didn't know it then, we should have not went there in the first place.

We got to our spot under the tree and Jake wrapped his arm around me. Letting me snuggle up close into his chest, it was so nice and warm in his chest that it made everything feel a little better. He didn't know it but he was making me feel better about being in there. Jake and I started to talk about what we were going to wear on the first day of school.

" I think that you should just wear some jeans, that nice white t-shirt that you got, maybe just a black hoodie- if you can pull that off without overheating yourself and you new converse." I said smiling up at him. He nodded his head.

" Yeah I was thinking about that." He sighed looking back down at me. " and you _will_ be wearing your red skinny jeans, that Green Day t-shirt that I just love so much and you green converse. You look good when your in many colors and can pull it off."

" As long as I can wear my hoodie."

" Fi-" in the middle of his words he cut himself off. Smelling around to a new scent.

At first I didn't smell what he had. For a few seconds I just looked at him in confusion. Then I smelled it, it was one of the greatest and sweetest smells there was out there for a vampire to smell. It was another vampire, it wasn't the scent that I knew though. It was something that I was worried about. I couldn't tell how many there were, or what they wanted with me or Jake. I wouldn't let anything happen to Jake though. I couldn't let it happen because I wouldn't ever forgive myself if something had happened to him. From a vampire though it would be death for the vampire who hurt him. Even from a half vampire.

One vampire became visible near us. She saw us, she was short. Almost the height as Alice but maybe an inch taller then she was. But very blond, almost like Rose was but a little less bright. Her eyes were as red as anyone's I had seen before. This worried me and maybe me think that he and her coven were going to try and eat us for dinner- they were wrong if they even _thought_ that. She was wearing something that shocked me though, just a short black dress that was tightly dressed around her small body with black boots on. It make me worry on how she was running around in those. I knew that she was much less clumsy and I would ever be but it still shocked me that anyone could run in _that_ without ripping the dress, or breaking the boots. It showed how much I knew about fashion though. He hair was down to her waist and at the bottom was a little blood she had most likely just not washed out from her last kill. It was drying but still a little fresh. She starred as us for a few minutes before another came into vision.

He was different from her. With long black hair that came down to his shoulder. He was tall, not as tall as Jake but somewhere around 6 feet. He was very fit, his body was very amazing. Though I could only see it a little because his white bottom up shirt was covering most of it. He was also wearing black jeans and black Converse high tops. It shocked me how much of a attraction I had to him. His eyes were also red, though with him I thought that I could trust him in a way_. _He would not hurt us at all. There was just something in the way that he looked as both Jake and I that made me think this. I didn't know what it was or why I felt it but it was all in his eyes that made me think it. I wanted to believe that he nor would his coven hurt us. But knowing that there would be other's around I didn't want to trust him. Also knowing that he was a vampire that drinks human blood made me also think to not trust him.

Though I knew that I would always be with Jake, I think it was the human side working it's way through me. Making me want to have the man just come and touch me neck. I shook myself from seeing anymore of that before I did something that would hurt both Jake and I. The man smiled at both of us in a very caring at us. It made me worry about what he was going to do. Though it was caring he did not know that there was blood covering his teeth. I knew that they had been hunting before they found us.

Maybe they found out about us because of Jakes scent. The scent of a werewolf and had to make sure it was really true before going out of Maine. Though I doubted this because though I lightly had the scent of a vampire it was mostly the scent of a human. Most vampire would smell this and come running because it was something extremely different from anything they ever smelled before. It was something of a game I think to vampires when they smell something their not used to. They want to see who in their coven can kill it first. That was the way this was going to work out. We were either going to stay and fight off many vampires, talk it out, which was looking at this time very impossible, or we could run away like the wimps I wanted to be. I knew that Jake wasn't going to go with that though. Many things were flying through my mind as the vampire took another step towards us. My main thing though was Jake. If he was okay I was okay.

The vampire gave a very toothy smile to us. It scent chills up and down my sides. His eyes were going black. I knew this could possibly be the end.


	6. Reality?

I didn't understand if they knew that Jake was going to phase on them soon or if they didn't want to challenge two creatures like us because it could end up badly for them. All I knew is that they ran into the woods before I could even have time to think about what happened. At that point Jake was shaking so badly I wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself from phasing. I walked up to him, not knowing what I putting myself in danger.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Trying to calm him down from phasing, and showing him to anyone that could possibly be around to see it. I kept telling him to calm down and that everything was fine now. I kissed him on the cheek, showing that I was okay and that the vampires did not do anything to us. But that just seemed to make him shake harder, that everything that I was trying to do had failed, almost made him even more mad then he had been before I tired to help out. Sooner then I thought possible I was knocked to the ground, my head hitting the stump of a tree. My head was bleeding more then I could control. Jake stood looking at me for a few seconds.

" Jake, go get Carisle or my dad. Or better yet both. HURRY!" I screamed at him. I was bleeding and I didn't know howl long it would be before the other vampires started smelling the blood and came running back to tasters. I knew that they just left because they knew about Jake. That he was a werewolf that killed people like us, well people more like my family then people like me. With Jake out of the way, they would come like sharks to blood.

Jake looked at me with his eyes of sorrow. I knew that he was going to be sorry for this for a very long time, my father would make sure that he knew that what he did was wrong. I knew this as well as anyone else did. He ran toward my house as fast as he possibly could. He knew as well as I did that there were many ways I could die now, he also knew that it was all his fault for doing that.. . . Well that's what _he_ believes. I think though that it's my own fault for getting to close for him. Almost egging him on also. Jake was running for my life it seemed like, I could die from two possible things right now. The cut in my head was pretty deep and seemed to be bleeding out at a rather fast pace. That could cause me to bleed to death if it wasn't treated fast enough. The other way was the vampires coming.

Things were starting to blur when he went out of sight. I knew that I was going to faint soon. Leaving my faint to Jacob and my family. I knew that they would try their hardest to get to me as soon as they could, but sometimes that wouldn't work out for the best. They would _try_ to get here before the other vampires, and I know that Jake would be the first one back to my aid. The world around me was starting to spin a little, I closed my eyes to hide form the fact that I could become sick from the spinning. Though my eyes were shut it felt like my whole body was spinning around and around. I didn't know very well what was going on though, I knew from the fact of the cold arms that were wrapping around me that I was being pick up by a vampire. I thought at first it was Carisle or my father.

But when I opened my eyes and looked up I was looking at the person all I saw was red eyes. They were eyes of a monster that was not in my family. A monster that had killed humans. Something that I knew very well about being a part of. This made my heart start to race a little more. My world start to spin a little faster then it should. I screamed, though the scream wasn't very high in sound I though it would make its point known. It would get to Jake or my family before long. They would know that something was very wrong with me and come running faster then they had before. Or that's at least what I hoped. Along with the red eyes came a fang like smile, and the red eyes slowly went into a hungry type of black. I thought that this was it, that I was going to die from a vampire that I couldn't really tell any details about draining me from all parts of life. The last thing I remember was the vampire coming down to my ears and whispering something into them. What he said. . . I don't remember.

I woke in a small room, there was one little window at the far end of the room. It was not in my own house, it was not any place that I knew. There was only a few things in this room, the bed I was laying on, a chair next to it, a very small wardrobe, and a full mirror at the far end of the room. The room was very base compared to my room, it was a very light blue color with a wooden floor. Nothing to special, nothing to extraordinary at all. It worried me, mostly because it smelled fiercely of a vampire _coven_. Not just one vampire or a vampire and their mate, but many living in the same house. From the fact that the last thing I remember was a human drinking vampire, didn't make me feel any better about being in this new place either. I could hear one male vampire talking down stairs to another but I could not tell even if I knew that voices or not. I hoped that the voices were ones that I knew, but I doubt it.

An agonizing pain in my head started to shine through anything that I was thinking about. Everything but the pain slipped somewhere to the back of my brain, my skull rattled around like it was a tennis ball being played at the finals of a championship game near the very final part. The pain was so deep that it made it hurt to even open my eyes. It made all my scene's go numb. I could not hear anything, nor could I smell the vampire smell either. I reached up to my head and felt that most of my head was wrapped up like a Christmas present would be. The pain was so deep that I felt that my head could crack open any time.

There was someone coming up the stairs, my heart started to race a little more. I wanted to get up and try to slip through the window but I could not, I tried to get up from under the sheets I was under but my body was numb. I could not feel my legs, I did not know if this meant I was paralyzed, but I doubt it from the little hit I had to the head should not do _that_ much damage. They most likely slipped me something so that _if_ I had woken up that I could not escape from the prison that they were keeping me in.

Their were two of them at the other side of the door to the room. My heart was pounding like the beating of a drum to a fast paced rock song. They must have known that I was awake by now so there was truly not real need to fake sleeping, my heart told the whole story. I still could not hear what they were talking about – because of the extreme throb in my head. I started to remember little things that happened when I was being carried to. . . wherever I was.

I remember seeing Jacobs face start to fade from where I was. I saw two figures come from behind Jacob. I thought that they were the vampires we had seen before. I was trying really hard to call his name but nothing was seeming to work. I tried to tell him that there were people behind him, to run for himself. But he just stood there, like nothing it was nothing. He was tearing a little though. I tired to thrash out of the arms of my holder, but all it seemed to do what make my body twitch a little. I tried to communicate with my holder. All I got back from this though was a soothing voice that said _you'll be fine my dear_. This scarred me more then anything I had hear before. I tried to scream but I came out like a little sigh. The sound really wasn't even a sigh it was almost like a squeak. Everything that I tried just seemed to be dismissed by my own body. Like my body was using too much energy trying to heal my head to let me move. Like my body was forgetting about me, like it was trying to save me from the blood instead of the monster that was holding me. I wanted to go to Jake, I wanted to kiss him and tell him that nothing that happened was his fault, but I could not move. I felt like a rag doll, I could be thrown where ever my holder wanted me to go and I would not move from that spot until someone picked me up again. I was slowly fading in and out of reality.

Another memory washed over me, it flowed into my mind like the tide did the beach at high tide. It came so fast that I almost didn't compute it. Carisle and Emmett had found my holder and myself who was still in his arms. It was much colder out to me, my whole body seemed to have been placed in a freezer for hours before being taken out. I was shivering so badly that my holder had to hold me from shaken right out of his arms. He places me close to his stone cold body. Emmett and Carisle were following my blood from where Jacob had been. I didn't know how far I had traveled since I had lost consciousness, but it seemed to be much darked out then before, maybe it was just me though. Emmett had tried to take me from my holder, but the holder would not let me go. I was not sure why but he seemed to be protecting me. He seemed to be like a little girl with her little doll. Not wanting to share it with anyone, not wanting anyone to lose where the doll was. Emmett did not like his at all, he was getting a little annoyed with my holder and started talking very fast at my holder. I remember reaching my arm out for Emmett to take me by, touching Emmett lighting was all I could do though.

_Emmett, where's Jacob?_ It was mostly all I could think about at that time. I wanted to make sure that the other vampires did not get him, that he was okay and was safe. He looked down at me and saw my eyes, which were barely opened at all. Using my power I listened for his answer back

_He's fine Ness, were going to get you out of here and right back to him. Just hold on okay? Every thing's gonna be okay, Promise. _I smiled lightly up and him before he went back to fighting for me. I was wondering why the holder of me just wouldn't let me go. Why he wouldn't let this nightmare be over and let me go back with my family already.

All I knew was the Carisle was going to have to have some smooth talking to get me out of this mess.


	7. Pets, NOT Lovers!

****Hey Guys! Reviews would be AWESOME right now.**

**Tell me what you like, what you don't like. **

**Anything!** **

I felt like I was in a horror movie, the type where the girl always dies in the end. I was that girl. I didn't know who was on the other side of that door, what they were talking about, or what they were going to do with me. But I had a feeling that the person who brought mer here, had done so for a reason, because if he hadn't I would have been dead long before now.

I hoped that my family was okay, that _he_ hadn't had hurt them. Which I doubted I mean it was him against Carisle and Emmett. Big Emmett, the guy who could take down a whole football team without even moving an inch from where he was standing. Emmett the one who could beat any of the wolfs up- that came onto our side of the treaty line, and not even come out with a scratch! And Carisle was just so good at talking that _no_ one could be mad at him! Carisle was the type that you could go up to him livid about something that happened that day and you would walk away a without a care in the world. Carisle was so nice to everyone he met, everyone who knew him thought of him so highly, you cannot disrespect a man like him, because it's just impossible. I didn't know how this failed at this point, all I knew was that I was not in my home and I was scarred of what had happened to them.

The last thing that I remember from before I was here was the males red eyes looking down at me, he was talking to Carisle. He seemed to be talking about how I was going to bleed to death if Carisle didn't let him take me somewhere. . . He seemed to be in pain. I thought that Emmett must have gotten a little mad because of this whole thing. He kept looking down at me with very caring eyes, like he was truly worried about my health. I didn't know why but I seemed to like this about him. A vampire who drank humans blood, that cared about another creature that had humans blood running through her system. Red eyes had his had placed on my head, where I had hit the tree stump.

I didn't know how he was holding back, from draining me right then and there. I mean this guy was a vampire that must have been drinking humans blood because without it his eyes would not be red. He was there holding my head, covered in blood with his hands. He must have been breathing in the scent of my blood because he was talking to Carisle very fast. He didn't seem to notice the little half human thing in his arms, the thing that's blood was covering his hands. The creature was so weak that he could have done anything to it, if her family wasn't stand right there.

If this person had been Jasper this would have been a different story. Jasper has never been good with humans blood, never had been and most likely never will be. I mean one time when I looked to be about. . . four I think, I had fallen on the tar outside and I went to the first person I could find s that they could give me a band-aid. It just happened to be Jasper, I told him that I was bleeding on my knee, he started to smell the blood and had to run into the wood not to hurt me. When he came back about a day later I got scolded by him because I knew better then to come to him when I'm bleeding. I started to cry like children do when they get yelled at, and he had to comfort me. Although he was still very upset with himself, he asked if I was okay. Ever since that day Jasper and I have been very close, because he hasn't yelled at me since. If this had been Jasper, I would most lily be dead right now.

Red eyes walked into the room, my heart stopped for a second looking at him carefully. I could see all of his face now. He had black hair that draped around his face perfectively, his was shaped to fall just above his eyes and all around his face, falling just above the shoulders. His skin was as pale as the moon looked at night. He looked like he could be around, fifteen maybe early seventeen tops. He beauty out shinned anything on me, anything at all. He was rather tall for a _boy_ his age, he was around 6" 4' tall. I was brought to him like a kid would be to a toy shop with a new toy in it that all the kids wanted. They thing that shocked me though was that he was wearing eyeliner, a dark black line that went under his eyes. He smiled lightly at me letting all of his white teeth show, his smile send goosebumps up and down my body.

He walked to my bed side so elegantly, I thought that I was in the presence of a rock star. Someone that everyone looked up to because they were famous. He sat down next to my bed and just starred at me for a few minutes, he just watched me. I studied his face very closely, everything seemed to be perfect about him. He then smiled again at me, making my heart stop. . . only for a split second though.

" Hello there Renesmee." He said looking down at me.

" Hi. . . how do you know-"

" Your uncle said it, when I was bringing you here." He said lightly looking around the room. " The big one . . . he was your uncle, correct?"

" Yes, that was Emmett." I said looking at him.

" Interesting, and the other one?" He questioned.

" That's my grandfather, Carisle."

" Yes, well he will be very pleased to see that you are awake. . . and alive. I'm sorry if I had startled you. But when I saw you there in the cemetery, I had to help you. I didn't know if you were going to make it though, your head was banged up pretty badly.

" When your family came and found you, with me they were not impressed that I would not give you to them. I thought that they were just some vampires looking for a snack. I was not going to let you die though, I told them that I had to get you back to my house because you were bleeding very baldly. That if I had let them take you to their house that it would be too late, and that you would have died. Not knowing that you. . . grandfather correct." He looked back and me and I nodded " was a doctor, I took you back here. To my house, where Carisle and I stitched you back up. If I had known that he was a doctor I would have happily given you to him. But I did not.

" Your little _dog_ had been outside the house since he found out you were here. He seems to have a liking for you a lot more then I would have guessed possible for one of _them_. He does not leave the spot he is in for anything, not to go get anything to eat, not to sleep, nothing. He just sits there and looks at the house. He seems to be very worried about what happened to you. If you don't mind me asking, how did you do that anyways?" he looked back at me.

I tried to remember everything that had happened. The other vampires came flooding into my brain, how they fled the place for some odd reason. How Jacob then proceeded to phase and send me flying back and into a tree stump. Everything that had happened came back like a bad dream.

" Oh it was my boyfriend- the dog as you said out there. He got mad because some vampires were following us, they left and then he phased on accident."

" Figures." He said under his breath. " Those things don't make good lovers, if anything they make good pets. But that's saying a little to much. Renesmee-"

" Call me Nessie, I never go by Renesmee anymore."

" Okay, Nessie those that _thing_ out there, their kind does not get along with ours well. There are plenty out there that have their goals out to kill us, every single one of us. Including you, they don't care if you drink animals blood, or humans. Their out to kill us just because we are vampires. It's what their raised and brought up to do. No matter if your dating them or not their will turn on you." I started to get a little angry at this, he could tell also because me heart rate starting to go up slowly, but surely.

" I'm sorry, I know that you must _like_ him. I'm just warning you. You should get some rest, you were hit pretty hard. But I will have to wake you every now and then." He started to get up to walk out of the room.

" Wait!" I yelled and he turned and looked back at me. " I didn't get _your_ name." He smiled lightly at me.

" I'm Sageal. Most people just call me Sage for short though."

" Pleasure to meet you Sage. Can you have Jacob come in here when you leave?" He looked confused at me for a second.

" Jacob?" He asked I sighed lightly.

" The _dog_ outside."

" _Oh_, sure thing." He smiled. I rested my head back into my pillow. I didn't know how long I was going to be here but I though I should make myself comfortable. . .


	8. Headaches and Mixed Feelings

Sorry this one is short.

I feel asleep before Jacob came it, I must have been pretty tried because I knew that when Jacob even heard that I was awake he would be by my side. When I slept I didn't dream very much, I had memories almost. Things that I happened when I had been bleeding earlier. Little things that made me think more about Sage when I had woken up.

It was an odd mixture of hot and cold coming over my body. On one side it was extreme hot, the other was an extreme cold. When I opened my eyes I saw why. On one side it was Jacob, smiling and looking up and me, the other it was Emmett. They were both smiling up at me in the way the worried me.

" What are you two-"

" We were trying to get you to piss your pants." Emmett answered my question before I could even finish asking it

" Did it work?" Jacob said.

" Nope."

" Dammit!" They both swore out.

Jacob came up to me and kissed me on the lips. The warmth of his lips to mine made me shiver. I was extremely cold for an odd reason, from living with a bunch of vampires for my whole life I should have been used to the cold. But I had never felt this much cold ever. Jacob was warming me up, even if it was just a little it was better then being that freezing temperature.

Emmett was whooping and chanting us on while we were kissing. Showing his true side out for everyone to see. He was truly a fun kind of guy but he was also a total pervert that everyone was used to and loved. Emmett then pulled on the back of Jacobs long hair that I loved so much and pulled him away from me.

" Okay love birds, give it a break. A parental will be walking in any minute!" Emmett said walking out the door and my father walked in.

" Nessie! Your awake!" He rushed over to my side, nearly making Jacob fall out of the way.

My father was the type that never really liked me dating a werewolf. Really one that as I've heard was in total love with my mother. He was kind of overprotective and wanted nothing but the best for me. He loved me and cared about me, although he doesn't know that I have heard from his mind that when I was in the womb he thought I was a monster and wanted to kill me. He just didn't know that I knew this.

He came by my bed and rested his hand onto mine. Smiling lightly at me and trying to make me feel better. He was worried about me I could tell, he was not going to let me be alone with Jake for a very long time. Which meant for me and Jake just a little more of breaking the same old rules that we were used to breaking.

" How do you feel Ness?" He asked looking me right in the eyes on concern and worry and mixed into one.

" Um. . ." I thought of a answer for this for a second. " A little cold, and my head kind of hurts. But other then that I'm just fine. Thanks and yourself?" I asked like it was nothing new to me at all, he laughed at this.

" I'll be just fine once we get you out of this place." He said lightly.

" It's fine really, I mean these people don't seem _half_ bad at all." Both Jake and my father growled at this.

" Don't say that Nessie, you've been out for nearly a week before today!" Jake said.

" Yeah so! Sage saved my life-"

" Sage, oh so were on a first name bases with _them_ now!" Jake said fiercely

" Yes we are! Jake please calm down."

" Jacob, she has a concussion lets not stress her out." My father said, ending that conversation.

Jake looked at me with his eyes, their were so filled with sorrow and pain. I wanted to go up to him and kiss him and tell him that everything is fine. I would but my father was in the room and also I couldn't really feel my legs very well.

" Dad can me and Jake have some time alone?" I almost pleaded.

" Sure hon but I'll be outside if you need me." He said and walked out, making pure eye contact till he left the room with Jacob though. Once he was gone Jacob was at my side again.

" So babe, your cold huh?" He smiled

" Yeah, I think you should come and warm me up a little." I said tugging at his shirt. He smiled lightly, taken off his shirt and sliding into the bed next to me, nearly having to place me on top of him to make it so that we could both be on the bed.

I wished that we could stay like this forever. Just me and him, together. Me in his arms and him holding me there. Trying to warm me up like there was no tomorrow. Just us together, no worries and no cares in the world.

" Hey Ness?"

" Yeah Jake?"

" I just wanted to say that I was sorry, I mean for well for-"

" Jake don't sweat it. I'm fine, your fine. Every thing's-"

" NO, your not fine. You have a pretty bad concussion and it's my fault for it!" Jake said so sorrow filled.

" Babe, don't worry about it. I mean I can barely feel it, I mean it just feels like I have a head ache." I kissed him on the cheek.

" You should get some more sleep." He sighed.

" But-"

" Get some sleep."

" Fine, just cause you told me to." I closed my eyes and within minutes I was out like a light.


	9. Covens, Love, and Highschool

Over the next few weeks I became better and better, although while my family was getting ready for school and doing final preparations on the house, I had to be stuck at the other vampires house. I didn't mind it at all though, I got to meet the other to members on Sage's coven. At first I was a little scarred of them, as I had been with Sage. But when I got to really know them I knew that they wouldn't harm if their lives depended on it. The two other vampires, both of them looked almost identical to Sage.

They were Sage's siblings. Real siblings though, despite the fact that both siblings were blond haired and brother of them had hair that was a little curly at the ends of their hair they had everything the same as Sage. They all looked like rock stars, the cool ones that everyone liked though. Not the ones from the 80's that no one knew about anymore. They all wore eye liner and they all wore their hair over one of their eyes. The other siblings were twins, they were younger siblings to Sage.

Sage was the first one to become a vampire he told me. One of his siblings- Alexandra was dying from tuberculosis, and although he would never wish what he had been giving he had to save his sister. It was terrible for him to have to hear his sister scream in pain, terrible to hear her have to beg for death. But when it was over they both knew that they had to _save_ their brother also, because Sage's whole family had become ill with tuberculosis. By the time that they have saved their brother Ashton, it had been to late for their parents to be saved from their fate.

So it was just the three of them, Sage being the oldest at seventeen was the leader of the three of them. He knew that he would have to take care of his younger siblings who were only about fourteen- they were just about to have a birthday when they were changed though, so they looked like they were older. They could actually pass as a real family, and the twins were so identical that if Alexandra had done her hair like Ashton, hid her boobs a little then people would believe that they were really twins. Sage told me many stories while I was "healing". He told me about the day that he was changed.

It was a cold day in London, his family was rather wealthy and he was wondering around the street's because he had nothing better to do that day. Although people in the town had started to go missing, everyone thought that they had just left town, or that they had gotten tuberculosis and had stayed at home to recover. Sage went into one of the bars that had been opened for many hours before he had gotten into their – so no one cared that he was in there.

Thats where he met _her_, a beautiful girl, she was wearing a white dress with a red ribbon that was wrapped tightly around her waist. She was the most amazing girl that Sage had seen at this time, everything about her made his heart skip a beat. Her hair was a bright red, something that was very uncommon back then. She was alone in a bar, all the guys were going after her like fish to a worm. But she was attracted to Sage the most. He didn't think of it when he went home with her that night, because to all the girls around the town knew him as the type to guy to sleep around with everyone there.

When they had gotten to her _house_ she lead him up and into her bedroom. Proceeding to give him a few more drinks, maybe to make the pain a little less then maybe just to make it so that he didn't struggle. Either way he did not notice when she pulled off his shirt, or better yet to say he did not mind when she pulled off his shirt. She started to tell him stuff like " I hope you make it through this." and " If you do, I hope we meet again because you will be a strong one." Then she bit into him. Things started to blur, everything started to burn. The transformation started, there was no way to stop it once it began.

The pain ended and it felt like a billion tons got lifted off of him. He felt like nothing in the world could destroy him – he was right. Although something inside him made him want to kill- the burning of the venom in his throat. That night he hunted anyone that came close to him, all because it was what he was trained to do. The blood was so tasty to him, everything about it made him crave more. He couldn't help himself after this, there was no way for him to go into drinking animals blood, time after time he tried it and could not do it.

He had nearly forgotten about his family until he saw his brother one day, laying in a hospital bed. He was following the red head that changed him into the hospital when he saw Alexandra, laying there helpless. He was coughing and the doctor had just told Sage's parents that she was most likely going to die. Sage could not let this happen to one of his baby siblings, and then decided that he was going to have to change Alexandra into a monster like Sage. Although that night he had lost the red head that night, he now had someone to live with for the rest of his life. He had his sister to always trust on. Soon after that they change Ashton into a monster too.

They moved from place to place after that, Sage truly looking for the red haired monster that had changed them. Also looking for other monsters that were like them, he met up with many of the vampires that we knew, others that we didn't. One that every vampire in the world knew- the Volturi. That's where he found out that Alexander and Ashton had powers.

Ashton had the power to lift things with his mind. Anything in the world he wanted he could pick up without even having to touch it. He could just think about the object, or person moving up and down and they would. He could throw things around the room with such force that it would be destroyed violently. Ashton liked to use his power on people, only the ones that he liked to prank though.

Mostly Jane, Ashton and Jane got along very well. Sage told me that the twins got along like paper and glue. That anytime that they could they would all be together just kind of hanging out. Jane and Ashton got along and Alexandra and Alec got along. He once told me that he even thought that the twins had mated onto each other, they spent all their time together and Sage even thought that he saw some flirting going on every now and then. When Sage had decided that it was time to move away from the Volturi both the twins seemed to be heartbroken. Though Alexandra seemed to take it a little better then Ashton, they both were heartbroken. Whenever they go to Italy, or whenever the Volturi twins come to wherever Alexandra and Ashton are, they make sure they see each other.

Alexandra on the other had could control anything you did with her mind, she could make you love someone one moment, then another moment she could make you hate them to the point of killing them. She could make you do anything that she wanted you to, and you really didn't have a choice in the matter. With both Ashton's and Alexandra's power under the Volturi's command it was the best thing in the world for them. But when Sage wanted to leave, they let them leave.

I listened to these stories and paid close attention, I liked hearing them tell me all different kinds of things that were about their lives. Everything that they had learned since the time that they were changed, and the change in technology in the past 100 years. Alexandra was the most technology equipped knowing all about every kind of technology, then it was Sage, and the Ashton.

Ashton was the one that told me all about technology, that he would never understand cell phones. I let him play with my iPhone when Jacob brought it over, it was so funny to listen to him talk about how he did not understand anything about the phone. Ashton and I mostly talked about random stuff, stuff that most people wouldn't ask. Most of his stuff was just like, what kind of stuff do you like to eat? But some of of more. . . perverted stuff was like " So Ness, have you lost your little V-card yet?" He was a mixture of all my male family members.

Alexandra like to keep to herself, although when she did come in and talk to me we had interesting conversation. We talked about stuff like lovers, werewolf's, anything that we could think about to talk about we did. She told me all about high school, that there was nothing to be worried about that that the three of them would be there if I ever needed it. I told her that I would be looking for them in high school, and I hoped that I would have a class with _one_ of them at least. Me and Alexandra talked bunches about the Volturi though, she told me how all of them really acted, how much she liked Jane and Alec. Even how she may even have a little crush on Alec, but she did not want anyone to know this. Everything that we talked about was fun and entertaining.

When Sage finally let me go home with Jake one day, he told me that he would be seeing me at school and that he hoped that I would come over many more times. I promised that I would come over many more times, and that I would bring over my phone for Ashton to play with also. Sage seemed to be very sad when I left his house. I felt freedom though, freedom away from that bed, freedom away from that room. Although I was missing my new friends more the I possibly could think about, I also missed my family. The people I have always lived with, always will.

Getting home though was a different story. Alice had a little welcome home party going on when we got there, everyone was so happy to see me home. My mother nearly tackled my to the floor when she saw me, she was so happy that I was home and that I was alright. Then it was Rose, then Alice. Everyone gave me a hug before going back to what they were doing. Only my father, Carisle, Emmett, and Jacob had been allowed to come and see me. I didn't know why but no one else wanted to come and see me, or they were not allowed to.

Jasper seemed surprisingly to be the person who missed me the most though. He hugged me so tightly and made sure that I was welcomed home. He brought me up into my room and made sure that I was happily tucked into my bed room. He sat with me for awhile, listening to me talk about my new friend. How they were really nice, even if they drink human blood they were nice. I knew that they wouldn't hurt me and that I hoped that they could become friends with the family. I told him all about how they knew the Volturi and that the twins may even have mated on the Volturi twins. I told him how the twins had these awesome powers. Everything that he had missed out on I told him about, he was like my little friend that I went to about everything. We spent over an hour just talking about stuff. Then he told me once again that he was happy that I was home, and also that Jacob was going to be coming through my window as soon as he left the room. So Jasper soon left the room after asking me a few small questions like if I was okay and how I was feeling.

Jacob came in like Jasper said he would, he walked down and sat down on the bed next to me, he seemed to be very distant from anything that around him. It was like he knew something that was making him think very hard. He seemed to be spacing out a lot more then he usually does. Jacob never liked to make me worried about things, so he kept some things away from me, which he knew that I hated. It almost scarred me, but I dismissed it and tries to get near him. To kiss him, to hug him. He just kind of shrugged off.

" Jake?"

" Yeah." He said, starring off into space.

" What's wrong?"I said looking him straight in the eyes, and not getting anything back.

" What do you mean?" He said not even looking at me

" Why do you keep zoning out?"

" No reason. . . just thinking about school. I mean it _is_ tomorrow!" This made my heart stop.

" Wh- what??"

" Tomorrow." I thought that I was going to die.

Had it really been almost two weeks since this whole little incident had happened? I could not believe that at all. I mean in my mind it still felt like it was yesterday, almost all the things in my mind had come back so that I could remember that whole day. All the little details came to me like a TV show, I mean it was like I had to wait for the next night to see what happened next. Now it was time to start school? I was so nervous all of a sudden. I felt like my heart was going to stop and maybe never start up again!

That whole night I could not sleep, I spend my whole night thinking about what school was going to be like. If I was going to fit in with anyone, or have any friends outside of my family. All of this I doubt because I was a Cullen and the Cullen's were always thought of as freaks that were over beautiful. I worried most about humans and their blood, I mean I was used to humans and all. But when their was so many people there I didn't know if I was going to make it. Jake finally snapped out of what ever little trance he was in and laid me down and tried to get me to go to sleep. But he fell asleep before I did, at about one in the morning I feel asleep.

The school day went by fast, it seemed like nothing because I had Alice there beside me. Alice was the type that could make the worst thing that had ever happened to you, seem like it was nothing. She wasn't Jasper, but she could tell that I was nervous and she made everything better just by telling me everything was going to be fine. Most of my classes seemed to be great. I had Spanish, which was one out of the two only classes without Alice because she was in French but I did seem to meet this really nice girl named Sabrina, Algebra 1 with Alice and Ashton, English 9 with Alice and Alexandra and finally World Civilizations with Sage. I liked having World Civ. with Sage, because he made class so funny, everything that the teacher said he could have a good come back to.

All of my classes with an hour and 15 minutes long. They seemed to drag on for a little bit in the beginning on the classes, but then they seemed to be pretty fun. I was learning stuff that none of my vampire family members did not teach me. It was pretty interesting to see what humans went through though, I mean they think that this life sucks because it's so long and they _have_ to go through it. But vampires _want_ that type of live, they want to be near humans. They only have to go through it once, we have to go through it many times.

Then there was lunch, good sweet lunch. It was 40 minutes away from listening to the cheerleaders behind me talk about the boys that they want to " Bang." and listening to the teachers talk about how they were not going to let this class be easy for any of us. All of the time I was thinking about Jake, he was one of the only things that was on my mind. I wondered if this was what it had felt like to him, when he had to go to school when I was a kid.

When lunch came around all of us met up with each other, we found huge table that all of us could sit at in the back of the cafeteria. We had to pull one small table into the other table to make run for all of us. We were a big group of freaks, and although we were freaks we were the type of freaks that people liked to talk about. We were getting looks the whole lunch period, everyone was saying little thing about us like where we came from and little things. Jake even sat with us, Sage, Alexandra, and Ashton all sat with us. It was like a whole messed up family together.

After school was over with, Jake and me went to the cemetery to just go and hang out with each other. We wanted to just hang out and have some us time, just the two of us. We went to the same spot we always went to. We made out a little bit before we went home. I was shocked to find out that I _was_ strong enough to withstand the humans blood.

Weeks went by before school really began for me, when that happened I started to feel the stress that an average teenager felt. It made me wish that I was not old enough to be in high school, but also I got to spend more time with my family then I ever had before. Also I did make two human friends which shocked even me.


	10. Friends and Enemy's

Nessie's Friends:

I only had two human friends, though I had a lot of people that liked to talk to me in school. There were only two friends that really talked to me like a normal person and actually like hanging out with me for who I really was. Not got what people thought I was, or because I was a Cullen and they thought that they would have a quickie with me or what ever the deal was. They were true friends- from what I knew at the time.

One of them- Sabrina was a wild one, she was the type that you expected to see with piercings everywhere, a tattoo, and hair that was purple one day and then the next day with hot pink. But she wasn't like that at all, not in the least. She was the girl next door, booty call. The girl that you could call crying at two in the morning because your and your boyfriend just had a colossal fight and you don't know if you and him are going to make it through this week. I could take to her about anything, she would listen to me talk for hours and hours. She would listen to everything that I had to say and would actually sometimes tell me the right things to do to make whatever was going on about better. She was so nice and helped me already through one of the fights that me and Jake had.

She loved to have fun and loved to just be herself. I got that ride off of her the day that I met her. She liked to go out to parties every weekend, she wanted to party till she died from it if she could do that and just have a good time and act like a teenager should. Which she showed me was disobeying parents when it was needed, going out, having a few drinks and flirting with random guys. Although I did not do that last part because I was still in love with Jacob with everything that I had, I still did most of the other things. Sabrina and I every now and then would just go to a party and she would let me get so wasted that I would not be able to see clearly. She would at the end of the night drop me off at Jake's house because we both knew that I would not be able to hide my drunk self from my parents, at all. The first time this happened , Jake was not impressed that I went out without him there. After that though he just was not impressed that I went out with S_abrina_.

Sabrina had some of the most amazing things about her that I had ever seen on a human before. She had amazing eyes, she had these sea green kind of eyes that you could just stare in forever and get lost into. I could stare at those eyes of her for days and I still would have a new world to explore the next time that I looked into her eyes. She was short, much shorter then I was and almost the same height as Alice was. There was only about an inch and a half difference between my aunt and my new friend. Her hair was a nice color and mixture of Red and Orange it went all the way down to her waist and it was a curly, nothing like mine it was a light kind of curl. It was a light kind of orangeish red, each day it looked a little different from that day before. One day it would look pure orange, like a girl from a TV show that I used to watch, and the next day it would be so red that it would look like blood.

She dressed to impress she told me also, that her style was her own and that if people didn't like it that they would just have to deal with it because this was her and she liked it that way. She was all original and thatif anyone tried to copy her she would bitch them out until they would never want to cross her path again. She was usually wearing neon pink high top Converse, that went all the way up to her knee caps, they were really high tops. Sometimes skinny jeans that were usually very bright colors and other times it would just be a neon tutu. She was always wearing either a band t-shirt that she loved so much, or just a plain tank top that showed _way_ to much of her cleavage for anyone to like- besides guys. She never wore a hoodie, or a jacket. She seemed to never get cold ever which was a little odd but I just dismissed it as something that she had gotten used to by living in Maine all her life.

My other human friend as much different from Sabrina, he was a football played for our football team. Even better then that though was that he was the quarter back for the varsity football team. He was a grade ahead of me, but we still both found each other friend worthy in the first day of Algebra that we had together. We were paired to sit next to each other because the teacher wanted us to be placed where he would like us, it was almost like fate had put me and my only guy human friend together.

His name was Nick, he was almost as tall as Jake was just about an inch shorter. It shocked me because I had never seen a human who was _nearly_ as tall as a wolf before. He was really one of the cutest guy's that I have ever seen the in would. He had blue eyes that shined every time that you got them into the light the right way. It made almost all the girls in my family thing he was the most adorable thing in the world. His hair was cut really short, though you could still tell that he hair was a dark brown, just down dark enough to be black. I thought all the time about if he grew it out what it would look like. He was pale, with a light kind of farmers tan, he said that he had been at the beach almost all summer and that next year he was going to take me out of the beach with him so I could get some of the sun too. He had the most amazing smile in the word, it lit up any room that he walked into just by smiled his little half smile. He never really gave a full smile off though, I wanted to see what his full smile would look like, so every time that I could I would tell him little jokes.

He talked mostly about sports and girls with me, but it was nice to hear about human stuff, it was like he was letting me into their secret little world. He let me talk and he would listen most of the time, till some really hot girl had walked by and then he would zoom out on my and zoom in on that girl like a fly to a light. I would just have to slap him upside the head for him to focus back onto me, which he didn't mind at all – most of the time. He even let me eat with his jock friends sometimes, which was really fun because they would allow me to come into their group so easily and they were all very friendly for being jocks. They talked about what little nerds they were going to prank next, about the next game that they were going to have, the next big party and about the cheerleaders that the wanted to or had already banged.

All of this made me laugh a little because we would be sitting all the way of the other side of the cafeteria from where my family and other friends were sitting. They would look up every now and then to make sure that I was still with the jocks and that I was fine. They were my crazy but just loving family just like always. The shock what the Sage was the one that was looking over the most, then Jake and then my father right behind Jake. The guys had the front of lunch room so that they could see everything that was happening if they wanted to. They could pick out when a cat fight was going to happen and make sure they got _front row seats_ to it. Most of the people that walked by saw me in their little group and questioned if I was going out with one of the jocks or it was was a jock or many other things.

Jake let me go to a party with Nick once. It was one of the best times that I have had since we got into Maine. It was a giant rave that went on into the hours of the morning. It was the first one that I had ever gone to and it was the funnest thing I have ever done with so many humans around. The had these drinks out. . . they were some kind of energy drink that was amazing at first. But it had something in it, something that made everything seem much more fun and free to the world. The people around me called the _game_ that they were playing Button Button Who's Got the Button? They had laced the drinks with some kind of drug, I am unsure to this day what the drug was. All I knew was that I felt on top of the world. It was also very hard for me to stay in one place for more then a few seconds before I wanted to move around again. I wanted to talk to everyone the the house that was like me, for the first hour or so I thought I was just the energy drink that I had been drinking, until I found out from Nick that it wasn't that at all. That night when I got back to Jake's house he FLIPPED out on me. I respected him and knew why he did it too.

Nick made me feel more like this was the place that I wanted to be, like this wasn't going to be as horrible as I had imagined. Even though every now and then I would have to toter him on what we were doing in Algebra because he didn't understand it was fine with me because in return he taught me all about a humans life without even really knowing he was.

Today was the first day that we had off, I was left all day to be with my family. Nothing to do but wait for the night to come so that I would almost play a kind of hind and seek with Jake. I was going to hide anywhere that I wanted in Portland and wait there for Jake to find me. If he had not found my by morning then I won!

The whole day was a long one, I wandered around the house just waiting and waiting for dusk to come before I went into the cemetery and into the highest tree I could find in there. I knew which one it was going to be though, the giant old tree in the back of the whole thing. I knew this was the perfect place because it had a little branch that was spread out perfectly so that I could sit up there for hours just waiting for him.

When dusk had came I was out the door and ready to go, wearing all black so that Jake couldn't see me very well, and with a book in hand so that I would not be bored up in that tree all night. When I got to the tree I just climbed up there and waited. I knew it was going to be awhile, but when the dark had finally came up it was almost an hour before I saw a wolf appear out of the woods.

It looked just like Jake would so then I jumped right out of my tree spot and landed right in front of him. Jake looked a little tense and a little angry about something or another. I did not know what and I really wasn't going to worry about it. I smiled at him and walked closer to him, he took another step back and he charged me.

" Jake?!" I screamed and he ran at me, I lunged to the ground right before he came at me and ran father away from me. Before he came at me again I saw another wolf appear from out of the woods, this one also looked like Jake and from the way he was looking I could tell it _was _Jake.

Looking back and forth from the Jake wolfs I noticed differences, there was a color difference in the spots in his fur. Also there was many different spots on them that also showed them apart. But if you had been in the dark alone without them being there, like I had. Though I had been a fool not to tell these differences though.

Jake and the other wolf were going around me, Jake making sure that the wolf would not get near me. I didn't know if they were talking via mind or if they were just growling at each other. I just hoped that Jake would not get hurt in this matter. I knew that this was going to be a bad night. . .


	11. Wolfs

They were going back and froth making a circle around me, Jake never letting the other dog get anywheres near close to me. The dog never took his eyes off of me though, he was hunting down his pray very close. It was like being a mouse between two cats, they both wanted to have me, one wanted me for dinner the other did not. Seeming to not care that I was half human, I was still a vampire and a vampire is what he was supposed to kill. I understood though that he was trained to kill any vampire that he saw, even though I had a different smell from a typical vampire. That doesn't matter to them, if you even have a smell of a vampire and you look like one they _have_ to kill you. I was no different from that at all.

Looking from behind Jake I saw another wolf coming out from the woods. He was tall and he looked unimpressed to see Jake here, I knew that they had known that I was here from that point on. From just the look in the wolfs eye that they have planned to kill me if they got the chance too. He seemed to have much more control of the Jake wanna be then Jake did. He had barked a low and quite bark that made the other dog jump from his place and backed away from Jake, just by an inch but a little bit. The other dog took this place, face to face now with Jake. Both showing their teeth, both ready to fight. He must have either been the alpha or the second in command of his pack.

This made me start to think, if their were two wolfs here then their must be more. They must have more pack members that are waiting somewhere in the woods, ready to come out and fight also. Their must be more future wolfs that are going to be going through the change now because _we_ had come into town. More then that there must be more wolfs here already, their must have been because vampires had already lived here. There was at least two covens that lived somewhere in Maine. Wolfs were gonna start popping up left and right, all of them wanting to kill every vampire that they saw. Jake would have to either find his place in this new pack, or become a member of his own pack.

After a few minutes of them growling and most likely talking to each other in their minds, talking only about me and most likely my vampire family. Talking abut how close we had gotten to the other vampires, if we knew where the lived. About our hunting skill everything that would kill my family and more important to Jake me alive. It was dark out and one of the wolfs- the leader of the two was so dark and I could barely see him when he was moving. He was as dark as the area was around us, he could come up from behind and I would not notice anything. The only thing that I could see from him was his eyes, they were starring down at me. He seemed to be making sure that I did not try to get away, to run from this fight would be fatal to me and Jake. Jake had finally changed right there back into a human and started to walk me out of the cemetery, completely naked. I giggled at this looking him up and down every now and then.

I gave him my long back jacket so he would not me completely nude when we got back to my house, but to my surprise he started to walk the opposite way- to his house. I didn't know what we were going to be doing, I really didn't care. I was with Jake and that was all the mattered to me. I just noticed then that I was shaking like a left in a wind storm. Had must have noticed this also because he took my hand and started walking faster to his house.

We finally got there and I collapsed onto his couch. I did not move from where I lay, not even open my eyes when Jake stood above me and tried to talk to me. I didn't want to talk or more or even listen to anything. I just wanted to lay here, in Jakes house and be safe. Just for a little bit, just relax for a second before jumping back on his crazy roller coaster called life. I didn't know why but all this near death experiences were really starting to get to me, they wore me down and made me tired more then I could possibly explain to anyone. It started to make me think, maybe I was like my mother, that somehow this went from generation to generation. But I knew that this would be the final one though.

Jake never wanted to have kids, never. He didn't like them and we no good and raising them or even taken care of him. Well that's what he thinks at least, to me I thought the complete opposite. When he comes with me and helps me babysit I see it then, I see everything come out in him. I see the father that he could possibly be one day fall out of him and become it's own person. From the way they he holds a child so perfectly, to the way they he can play with them and make then entertained so easily, he would make a great father. He would be better then anyone could be at fathering because he's had so much practice bringing kids up, he helped bring up Clair, myself and he's babysitting with me every time that we go. I knew that we both weren't ready to be parents just yet, but I knew that one day I was going to be ready and I hoped that he would be too. I just didn't know how to get that through to him, I doubted that I ever would either.

Jake starred at me for a few moments and then pick me up and took me into his room. He held me close to his chest, to comfort me and to keep me warm if I needed it. I listened to his heart pound away, I could tell him this that he had been scarred also. He placed me down onto his bed his room was fully dark and I could not see almost anything. He started to look through his draws for something of mine, something that I could sleep in for the night. He didn't have to say that he was going to be sleeping in here with me, I just knew that he would. He couldn't find anything of mine I must have taken all my stuff home with me the last night that I slept over. So he just took out a really big shirt, I thought that he was just going to leave the room but instead he came over to me and undressed me. He was looking me in the eyes and kissed me on the cheek every now and then. The whole time making sure that he was doing it carefully so that I would be me uncomfortable. He was always like this with me, putting himself before me. I wanted to give him something in return. One day I would too. I just didn't know what it would be of when.

When he finally got me into just his big over shirt, I didn't help in this matter a lot. After I just fell back onto the bed and waited for him, he was all that I really needed in life. Jake then put on some boxers and took off my jacket and threw it to the floor with the rest of my clothing. I starred at his body, noticing that the part of his arm where his tattoo from his former tribe was still there. It made me wonder, when would that come off? When would his body figure out that he was not part of that pack anymore? Would if ever? He Took his place next to me into the bed, wrapping himself around me to make sure that I was warm enough. He was always going to be my little space heater, I would always be the girl getting into trouble and needed him to make sure that I got out of him safe and sound. He noticed though that I was still shaking, neither I nor him knew why this was.

" It's okay baby, everything is all better now." He said kissing my cheek " Just get some sleep for now." He said that all night, whispering it into my ears and stroking my face until I fell into a sleep deep enough to make it seem like I was in a coma.

Thats what I did, all night that night and then the next day it was all that I could do was sleep, I didn't think anything about it. All I wanted was to be asleep in bed with Jacob. I wish that I could do this all the time- not the sleeping but being with Jacob. Just the two of us was all.

I just thought that we needed a break away from all this drama already. That maybe we should get away for awhile. That was when I figured it out, for the final gift I was going to get him was a trip. Someplace that I would just be the two of us, nothing else that was supernatural or that was going to cause too much drama. A trip away from all of this, somepalce that was far away from everything. Far from my family and these new wolfs and the vampires that were my friends. Everything. A place that was filled with romance and out of this country.


	12. Birthdays

My birthday came and went without any surprises. It seemed to be so much better though. It was like nothing this year because I was in school now and didn't have to stay home with Esme or Carisle. They always made sure that the house was always decorated and that I had a little party every year. At school though Nick, Sabrina, Sage, and Alice had made sure that everyone knew it was my birthday. Every class I went into they would sing happy birthday to me and make sure that I was having a very good birthday. It made me smile and blush but still people were trying to be friendly with me, so that was really all the mattered. This year wasn't any different, but I had my friend over and it was a lot smaller then normal with my family.

Everyone had gotten me something, my parents had gotten me a car. It shocked me on what they got me though, it was a nice red mustang gt. It even had the white racing stripe down the middle of it. My dad had known for awhile that I had wanted a car, that I wanted something that I could drive really fast and that I wanted a mussel car also. My mom had known that I had wanted a mustang, they pieced this puzzle together and figured out what kind of car to get me. That made my birthday 10 times better then it would have been without it. I now had a car that I could drive around whenever I pleased, I had a car that I could just drive and get away from everything with. The first place I went in it was to Jakes house and then to the beach that Sage had wanted to take me for so long. Also they had gotten me a fake ID saying that I was 16 and a license.

Everyone else had gotten my little gifts, stuff to use around the house. Alice had gotten me clothes like she always has, Jasper got me a mood ring saying that my moods were always going off. Rose had gotten me some jewelry so that I would also look my best. Esme and Carisle had gotten me the tickets for the trip that me and Jake were going on, which was so nice of them because I could have bought them myself but they deiced that they would for me. Sage had gotten me a really cute outfit, something that was low cut and needed heels to make the outfit work out. Which is why Alexandria and Ashton had gotten me a few pairs of HIGH heels. Nick and Sabrina had pitched in and had gotten me a nice hoodie. Emmett had gotten me condoms but it was expected from him to be a pervert. Emmett had told me to save them for me and Jake's little trip, which when when I figured out where I was going to take him.

France, it was very romantic and it had everything there that would get us away from life around here. There were no vampires we knew from there, no wolfs either. There was no Volturi there but it was also in Europe – a place that I've always wanted to go to. It had a nice little area for shopping which Alice was thrilled that I was going to go to. It had one of the most beautiful sites to go to the Eiffel Tower, it is so giant and people go there year round just to see that. That on it's own was a romance site in France. But it also was a place where Jacob to talk to the natives there because he spoke fluent French. All Jake knew was that for his birthday we were going out on country- which made him excited because that meant to him no parents- all sex. I made him promise though that he was take me out on a real date at least once.

Jacob's gift though was different, it made me seem like a horrible person for getting him a _car_ for his birthday. France also looked like nothing to what he had gotten me, his gift took a lot of him and effort to get and to even come up with. He had gotten me a heart shaped locket, inside it had a picture of me and him when I was younger- he was his wolf self and I looked to be about three. I remembered that day, because it was one of those days there it was just started to snow and I wanted to go and play in the snow all day if I could. Jake had gone outside with me and I noticed that he was making all the snow melt because of how hot it was. Thats when I had climbed on top of him to get to the snow better and Alice wanted that picture. So I smiled at the camera and Jake gave his little doggy smile. On the other side of the locker was a picture of us that had just been taken about a month ago. It had been right before we had moved to Forks, it was in front of Jakes house, Billy had taken it for us. He had taken one for him to keep and had given the other to Jake. It gave me butterflies when I looked down and saw it around my neck.

Jakes birthday was a week after mine and when that day came I pulled his car right up to his house and just left it there for him to see. I had put a giant bow around the wheel for him and under one of the windshield wipers I had put a little note saying _happy birthday Jake! Love Nessie_. It was all I could think about doing in the note. I knew that he would get that this car was for him and that I had gotten it for him with just a little note. When Jake had seen it he went into shock about it, I was just sitting in the backseat waiting for him to get into the car. When he did I put my hand around his eyes and he knew it was me. All he _could_ say was I love it.

His whole birthday went well, since it was a Friday we were going to get onto on plane that night for France. Alice had packed all of his stuff for him already and he knew that we were going. Everything was planned out for us, we were going to Paris, France and we were going there for about two weeks. Two weeks with just me and my boyfriend and no one there to bother us. Everything was going great when we had gotten there, I got to go shopping, Jake and I had as much sex as he had liked and he had also taken me on a romantic dinner at one of the fanciest restraints he could find. Everything was perfect.

But around a week and a half into the trip we had to come home early because I was getting a really bad stomach flue. It was nothing too bad but Jake didn't want me to get anymore sick and he though that he should take me to Carisle as fast as he could. I thought that maybe it had been food poisoning or maybe it was just something to have to do with the fact that it was time for me to stop aging. All of these things I had told to Jacob to make him re-think us leaving France, but when I starting to throw up every day he made us leave for Maine at once.


	13. Somethings Wrong

I didn't know what to do when Carisle told me what was wrong with me. I was wrong with what I though was wrong with me, so wrong that I felt like a moron for what I thought was wrong with me. All the symptoms had been there all along, how could I have not put the pieces together? This was going to change my life FOREVER, and it wasn't something that Jacob would be to thrilled with either. Most likely he will be terrified. I know that I am about this too, it was going to change my whole families lives forever, and I didn't know what to do about this. I just hoped that he would understand and would help me through this like I _knew _he would.

The day had come to tell Jacob, it had been a week since we had gotten into Maine and Carisle had told me what was truly wrong with me. He had told me the worst news that he could, it was something that could make me the happiest girl in the world, but also it could kill me if I didn't treat this correctly. I had a strange feeling that everything was going to be fine though, that I was going to be the happy girl instead of the well dead one. Something inside me told me that I was going to be extremely happy if Jake took this the right way. I knew that I would have to tell Jacob as soon as I could, so that we could prepare ourself for the worst in this. It was all that we could do.

I decided it would be best to tell him away from the family, some place that they would not hear the news before I broke it to Jacob. Telling Jacob this alone was impotent because I didn't know how the rest of my family would take it. I knew that my parents were going to me extremely worried about my safety, but the others. My Aunt and Uncles, Carisle and Esme what were they going to think about this whole thing? Were they going to worry? I hoped they wouldn't I wanted them to just stay calm, I knew- well hoped that I was going to be just fine. I needed to know what he thought before telling anyone else about what was truly wrong with me. I felt that I had to be mature for the both of us in this case, I was going to have to be the adult here.

I was going to take him to the shed out in the back of my families house, it was the place that we went to burn candles and the place that I got to just relax in if I needed to. This was the place that I went to when Jake wasn't around, the place that I went to when I couldn't sleep or the place that I went after a big fight with Jacob. The place that I just went when I wanted to me alone from all the things in the world. I could just sit back in there and relax. It was made for me, it was a little blue almost a house in the back of the house, it was green on the inside though, it was everything about me that I liked. It had a mini fridge in there, and even heat for the winter. I usually just went out there to make out with Jake or to be alone for awhile. We called it our smoke room because it was also the place that I liked to burn things in.

Before Jacob came over I had prepared myself and the room around me. The room was the easy part, I made sure that everything was clean and that there were some candles lit. I cleaned everything from head to toe in the room, I washed the windows which needed to be washed badly. I vacuumed for over an hour because it was filthy with dirt and dust that had just been left there for months without anyone doing anything about it. It was the one place that Esme did not clean- because I didn't want her in there. It was my area, I kind of wanted it to stay that way. I even made sure that I had put in a new air freshener so that I wouldn't smell like smoke in there. There was a mixture of candles going through there and apples from the freshener. It smelled lovely and it was the perfect smell to get the moods up. I knew that Jake was going to me thirsty so I made sure that I had some drinks in the fridge.

Preparing myself was much more tough, I went through how I was going to tell him. I paced around thinking about it, I went around in circles thinking about ways to tell him. How I was going to say everything to make sure that I didn't make him upset or worried. Everything that I could think on how I was going to do was running through my head. _How should I start out? Offer him a drink maybe? Nah if I do that he'll deferentially think that somethings up. But wasn't there something up that he should know about? I should make him sit down first, maybe strike up a random conversation about something random. Something that would calm him down before telling him everything. Start off maybe just by saying " Jake I need to tell you something, it's about me._"_ No no he would know its about me! Well maybe know I don't want to sound to argent either. _All this was going through my head like a bat out of hell.

When Jake walked in he ran to me and kissed me on the cheek, he seemed so happy. I knew that this was going to make his day either horrible or amazing. I was guessing on the horrible part though. He sat down with a smile that made me worry that he already knew my secret. That should always stay a secret. He didn't though and his new was almost as important as mine was.

" So I found out that there are other kids becoming wolfs, I've been thinking about it and I don't want to join that punks pack. I mean they nearly killed you, I mean I know that it's out of instinct that all but I mean I can't be with someone who nearly killed my girlfriend! It would just be unbearable, besides the Alpha reminds me _way _to much of Sam. I was thinking since there are boys becoming wolfs out there that I was take them in before the others would, that I would make my own pack and become the leader. I found a kid in the woods just last night who was going through _the change_. It was horrible to see Ness I mean he was just there all alone. I helped him through the final part and made sure the he was alright, told him what he was and everything. Poor kid though I mean he's adopted so his parents didn't know a thing about this. The parents kicked him out of his house though Ness! I mean they didn't care about anything that was going on with him, they just thought he was a freak and kicked him out like he was trash! So he's living with me now and I was really thinking about just making my own pack, making the other kid Beta and I would be Alpha." He finally took a deep breath looking at me with concern in his eyes. He could tell something was up. " Somethings wrong, tell me the news." He said, now looking around and seeing everything.

" Jake, I don't know how to tell you this really I don't." He took my hands tightly into his

" Just tell me babe."

" Fine, um Jake. I'm pregnant." He looked at me in the eyes before he ran out into the yard. I looked down at myself and could not help my emotions. I started to break down and cry, I needed Jacob here and he wasn't. " Looks like it's just you and me now kid." I said looking down at my stomach.


	14. Nightmares Into Dreams

Jake did not come back and after a while, I thought that he was off trying to get everything straighten in his head. Make the words fit into his brain that I had said, I would be doing that same thing if I was him. I just could not hold in my emotions anymore, I needed to let it all out. I let myself show how weak I really was, I let myself cry, sob, weep as much as I could. Anything that I could do with crying at this time I was doing, I was crying so hard that I thought I heard my dad coming out to see what was wrong. I stopped at the second he came outside and he went back into the house so that he would not come in and ask what was wrong with me. I could not hold in these emotions that I have been holding in for so long. It was like a bottle of soda, it's fine till you drop it or shake it up. But when you do, be ready for it because it will go everywhere and on everything. My emotions were like this. I didn't know anything else that I could do, Jake was gone and it was just me and the baby inside of me. I knew that Carisle was right about my pregnancy because he had _never_ been wrong before, I trusted him on everything that he said. I trusted him with my life, I always would if I could. I wanted to be with Jacob though, I needed him to hold me and tell me what the right thing to do with all this would be. I did not know what I should do or what was going to be right?

I knew what I had done to my mother when I was in the womb. All the terrible things that I did to her subconsciously I knew that I had hurt her so badly that she nearly died from it! I did not want to but I knew that I did. I knew that I could have killed her by draining her from the blood that she had needed so badly. She was a human, she needed the blood. I was and still am half a monster who also needed her blood so badly. I would have killed her if it was not for someone speaking up about drinking blood. Whoever that was must have known what they were talking about, most likely Alice or Carisle. I did kill her- but then my father had changed her into a vampire because he could not go one without her. But she held on till the end of it, she protected me from everything in the world, she protected me from my family who wanted to kill me because I was killing my mother. They thought of all the ways that they could get me out of her stomach without killing her in the end of all of it. But she refused to let anything happen to me, she even got Rose as a body guard you could say to protect both of us from the rest of my family. It makes me wonder if they will try to kill this child, because it will be hurting me also. Like my mother I will protect this child from anything that came to hurt it. I knew that I was hurting her, I couldn't help it! I knew that this child would most likely do the same- maybe worse because if has three species in it!

But I could not care about that, it was my child and I would love it not matter how much pain it was going to put me through. No matter how many things it will break from inside of me I will love it no matter what. This was going to be the most loved child on this earth- simply from me. I was going to care about this child like nothing I have ever cared about before, it was going to be the child and Jake inside my heart forever. I was going to take care of both of them with everything that I have inside of me forever. If my family did not like me having this child so be it! I would leave them if I had to, I would leave and never come back into their lives. If the child needed medical help would be the only time I would, I still would not trust anyone but my grandfather to take care of anything medical. I would do anything for the child that I did not know I was having a week ago. Anything for this child it needed I would give to it without even questioning it. Anything that I was going to want it would have – anything it wanted. I never thought about being a mother- because of Jake not wanting to be a father. I never thought about us being parents together, or that I would be even _having_ a baby! It made my heart jump to think about having a child. But now that we have this chance maybe I would like becoming a mother- maybe.

What if Jake didn't want to keep the child? If the thought that we were not ready to be parents or that he thought that only one of us was not ready for parenthood! I did not what to think of what could be worse then him not wanting to have this baby with me! What if he wanted me to- I could not even think about doing such a thing as that. I would not do such a thing as that if he or anyone else in the world wanted me to do that. Jacob would have to think about what will be best for all of us. He was going to think of what would happen to be mentally if I got ride of this child! I would not be able to forgive myself for doing such a thing. Yes I was young and still a child at heart, it does that mean that I cannot learn to become a mother. Besides I will have Esme and Rose and even my mother helping me through this whole thing! They were the ones that were there to help bring me up as a child and I went to them for everything. So that was most likely how it was going to be with my child! I was going to hopefully have my whole family helping Jacob and I through all of this nightmare which is slowly becoming a sweet dream in my mind. It was becoming one of the best dreams that I would be having for awhile. This was never a nightmare it was a dream that just had a few scary parts in it. Maybe this was going to be good for all of us somehow, maybe this was just supposed to happen!

When I finally stopped crying enough to hear everything around me I saw Jacob at the door, he was starring at me with eyes that were worried, confused and distant. He was going to be like this for awhile I could tell, he was going to be worried about me for the whole time I was pregnant. He was going to be confused for a few days while he was figuring out the whole pregnancy thing all over again. He was going to be distant till we talked about everything. He did not speak, he just came and keeled down beside me and pulled me close to him. Placing myself into his chest and holding me there, I felt so safe in his arms. I knew that everything would be fine as long as I was in his arms. Since I was a little girl I knew that I would always be safe in his arms and that nothing was going to hurt me while I was in his arms.

" _Shhh_ Ness, it's fine. Everything will be alright, I promise to you this." He said in such a calm tone. I looked into his eyes and knew he was right about all of this. " What are we gonna do though Ness?" These words tore through my like a knife.

" What do you mean?" I asked not wanting to hear the possible words that were going to be coming out of his mouth.

" What are we gonna do? Do you think we should get ride of-"

" No! Your not taken away this child from me Jake! This is our kid and I want it to be this way too! Your not taken it from me! I wont let you!" I screamed not caring who heard me scream my head off.

" No Nessie. _Shhhh_ it was only a suggestion, okay so we'll keep it if it makes you happy and you think that we are ready for such a thing as parenthood." I smiled at this. I knew that he was ready for parenthood, I mean he was nearly in his thirty's!

" Thank you Jacob." He took me out of my little room and into the basement of the house. Placing me on top of Emmett's pool table and sitting next to me on it.

" I don't want you in there anymore Ness, all the smoke in there could hurt the baby."

Was he really saying all of this, he went from thinking about killing our baby to protecting it! Wow Jacob could make a change for the good quickly. I did not mind this at all, everything bad that I could think of was washing away with every second that we were talking about the baby. Everything but telling my dad.


	15. Questions and Answers

We stayed in the basement for almost the full night, we stayed there till midnight before even thinking about leaving out little spot. I didn't want to more from where I lay on the pool table and Jake just let me stay there. He wrapped himself around me, placing his hands carefully on my sides, holding me and making sure that I knew he was there for me. Though he was for anything that I was we were stiff a little new to this whole baby thing, we were still a little struck when he would accidentally touch my stomach. Each time it would happen we would have a long stare at each other person looking down at my stomach and then both muttering " _Sorry_." Every now and then I would have to get up and walk about so that I could make sure that I would not become sick – once or twice I had to run into the bathroom and throw up. Jake would be right behind me holding my hair up and rubbing my back telling me that I was going to be fine.

That night, when everyone was out hunting we talked about the baby. We talked about everything that we did not talk about in the basement. It was after they had left that Jake took me up to my room and placed me on my bed, making sure that I was surrounded by blankets and pillows to make sure that I was conformable and I was fine. He found his place in bed next to me, keeping me warmer then the blankets ever could and making me happier then anything else in the world could. We did not speak for awhile about anything, we just looked around at the posters on my wall of different bands that I had fallen in love with in the past few months. Jake finally broke the silence.

" So Nessie?" He asked still looking at the poster of Green Day and hung directly across from my bed.

" Yes love?"

" Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" He smiled at this a little.

" I don't know Jake, it's still early in this."

" Well what do you want?"

" I don't know"

I was very honest with those words, I didn't know what I wanted and I really couldn't care. I didn't know just yet if I wanted a boy or a girl. If I had a girl she would most likely turn out to be like me, a half human half vampire child. She would be my little girl and I didn't mind that at all. If it were a boy then it would turn out to be like Jake, it werewolf. He would become just like his father and would be a happy little wolf under his dads command. Before that he would most likely be like me until he would come to the age where he would turn into a wolf. It would be a few years before this would all happen. It makes me think how long it would take for this child to grow up also. Either way I did not mind, if the baby was healthy and grew up happy then I would be happy.

" What about you?" I asked wanting to know badly.

" I don't know, I don't think that I would do well with a girl. Better yet I now I wouldn't do well with a child. Look how I took care of Claire or how I took care of you. I treated both of you like you were boys the whole time that you were going up! I mean I wouldn't mind having a girl I just wouldn't know what to do with her. I wouldn't know what how to play Barbie's with her or how to play house. With a boy I would know what to play with him and what they like to do I guess. I know that boys like stuff like G.I Joe and Cops and Robbers. So I guess a boy would be nice." He smiled looking at me.

We both thought about having children for awhile, just laying back and relaxing about the whole thing. We thought about everything that we were gonna do with the child – how we were going to take care of it, where it would stay, and what we were going to name it. Everything that we could come up with to talk about with the child we did. We didn't need to talk about what we were thinking – I used my power for that. Telling him what I thought about and what he was thinking about too. Nothing was hid from each other with this matter. I didn't know what to do about this whole thing or about what I wanted or anything like that. All I cared about was having a healthy baby, if it was a boy or a girl I didn't mind. Everything worked out like that just us talking via mind, really when my family came home.

None of my family really came in but Carisle, he needed to make sure that Jake had known that I was having a baby and that Jake knew that he had to keep my emotions down and everything else we would need to know about the pregnancy. He told us about how we were gonna make sure that I was well taken care of and how I was going to make sure that I took care of myself and was not as reckless as I have been with my life. Carisle made sure that we knew that soon enough I was going to be showing because I was having a baby that was going to be three different species. About how I was going to be very emotional and everything that I was going to have to know about. I was going to be having this baby in around two months or less. Jake and I were both very worried about becoming parents so soon, we were thinking that we were gonna have five maybe more time.

Esme also came into our room. She was the first family member to figure it out. She found out on her own just by the way that I was sick and how we were keeping to our selfs. She could just see the the way the we were holding each other and the way that I looked that I was having a baby. She promised that if I ever needed anyone to be there for me that she was going to be there the whole time, that if I needed someone to talk to that she was also going to be there for that too. The things that she was already there for I guess. She told me that if I needed help with the baby's room (which she was getting ready to make another room in the house for already) with decorating that she would be there in a second to help out wherever she could. She told me that if it was a boy that we didn't have the make the room blue and if it was a girl we really didn't have to make her room pink. Which I will not let happen anyways. She made me feel so much better about everything that was going on.

When she left I knew that someone was coming in, I could hear someone walking down the the hallway to my room, I knew they were coming in here just by the way that they were walking – more like ran at full force speed toward my room. He was not happy about what had happened and I knew he must have figured it out from Carisle or Esme. This wasn't going to be good though, it was my father. The over protective father that he was I knew that this was going to send him over the edge. This was going to make him try to lock me in a room forever and make sure that I would never see Jake again. Or that he would just kill Jake and make me suffer without him. Something to make sure that I was going to be miserable for the rest of time.

" Jacob Black! What have you done to my daughter!" We both jumped up from the bed. He was into the room and running towards Jake. I knew that I was going to have to do something to make sure that Jake was going to be alright. I did what I had to do.


	16. Jacob

Jacob POV:

I did not know how I could have love so one thing, I had no idea how I could love something as much as I did Nessie. Now it was like I had split that love in half. One half going to Nessie, the love of my life and the person who has always been there for me. The other half to my new child, the thing that was one of the most important things in my life, a thing that I have not even met yet. This love was a bond that I was never going to give away to anyone, I was going to be a dad. At first I did not know what to think about it, I was scarred and shocked about it. Now I was happy and thrilled to be having a child with the love of my life.  
When Edward had come in I knew it was going to be bad though, I knew that it was not going to be a happy conversation because he was protecting his daughter from harm. He was protecting her from me though. I was going to have to learn to be like him, though not the douche bag part- I think I'm going to have to skip of that lesson on being a parent. Edward came in at full speed, charged straight at me, ready to kill within a second of us meeting and him most likely tackling me to the ground. I jumped from the bed that I was laying in with my love and prepaid myself to battle the father of an angel.

What Nessie did was one of the most stupidest things that I have ever seen in my life! It was more then stupid, it was more dangerous then that time that Bella jumped off the cliff in La Push and nearly died! She could have gotten herself killed by doing something like that! Worst she could have gotten herself and the baby killed. I would never think of that though, I would never think of anything like that happened to her or the child that we are having! She thought that I could not handle a little vampires coming in and trying to kill me? A vampire that I had been planning on killing years ago before she was born! I've taken of plenty of vampires before – hell new born vampires at that!

Nessie being just like her mother was when she was human jumped into the cross fire of me and Edward. Bella had loved us both, she had the love of her life – Edward and her best friend, who was me. This case it was Edward – Nessie's father and then me her love. Jumping right in the force of what Edward was going after, Edward was ready to kill me if he got the chance. If he got the chance he was going to rip me into a million pieces and then burn the remains. I was not going to let anything happen to my love or my child. I was not going to let anything happen to either. The promise I had made to Nessie I still remember word for word. It went for our new child too. Edward was not going to take the most important things in my life away from me- not now at least.

I pulled Nessie out of the way and held her back – making sure that she did not try to get into the way anymore, that she did not try to get herself hurt by fighting for me. Edward had stopped dead in his tracked when he saw Nessie was getting in the way. By making herself the one things that bonds Edward and myself together more then we have tried to in the past. I also held her back to make sure that she knew that I was there to protect _her _and that it should not be the other way around. I would protect her from hell and back, now more then ever she needed me to protect her from everything in this cold world. She needed to know that I was going to protect her with my life if I could and I would.

" Edward look, I got her pregnant. It was all a mistake though, I did not mean for this to happen. I did not want to have a child! No one did Edward, Nessie didn't I didn't, no one really did this fast. Trust me I didn't want this to happen, neither did you. You could have almost killed her and your grandchild with the little stunt you just did! You could have hurt her really badly, you could have killed my child! "

Edward looked shocked with the words of truth I had just spilled out. I was shocked that I had just said all of that, that I really had said what I did. It felt good to let Edward have it for once in his stuck up vampire life! He was stunned so much that he was speechless, I had just made Edward Cullen speechless. Long time goal I have had is gone, checkmate.

" Jacob, I don't know how you could have let this happen." Was all he could say. I wanted to know what was running inside his head, what he was thinking about. Everything that he could do for me I wanted to do to him. I started to get a little annoyed with the pale face.

" How could _I _have let this happen Edward? This same thing happened with you and Bella. The exact same thing, but in your case you could have killed the girl with your foolish mistake! But thinking back you guys didn't even need protection! With me and Nessie we used protection and it just failed! Not our faults that the condom broke!" I started thinking back to France, started to think about when all this could have happened.

" You knew that it was bound to happen though! Someone should have put her on birth control!" He was pissed and I could tell this. " And please stop thinking about having sex with my daughter." He muttered.

" You think that this is _my_ fault that someone didn't." At this time I had noticed where I had placed my hand, it was right over Nessie's stomach. Right where our baby was growing inside of her. The spot where of the creature that I was protecting, it was perfect timing that no one would have thought to happen. I did not notice this before, I stood in shock for what I believe to be 30 seconds. I could not believe that it had happened like this, it was amazing the little things that could happen right before your eyes. I knew that Nessie knew because she was looking down at where my hand and been also. She seemed to be happily surprised about this mistake that I had made, the one of many that I have made this month that she was happy about. I heard Edward growl and ruin the perfect moment.

" You could have used your brain that thought about it for a second. Instead you let your hormones and your body cloud out your thoughts and just had sex with her I'm guessing the whole time that you were in France! You will not be taken anymore trips _alone_ with her for awhile!" I wanted to beat in this pail face right then and there if I could have.

" We used protection Edward and no my body did not cloud out my thoughts! I wanted to do that with her because I love her, if she wanted to do other things then we would. My mind was not clouding my thought. If I had been then we would have had sex the whole time we were there. I took her to the places that she wanted to go! I let her do what she wanted while we were there and most of the time we _both_ wanted to have sex! I don't see how any of this though is important to you!" I was pissed now, I think that both of them knew. Nessie started to leave the room – I followed her like a puppy.

She was not impressed with everything that had been said in there, I could tell just by the look on her face that she was unimpressed with everything that had been going on in there. She was mad about it and was upset all at once. I wanted to help her, I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright and that I was going to make it all better. But I did not know if it would really make her feel any better. I knew that I could not calm her down very well after she had gotten herself wound up, or when stuff like that had happened.

" Nessie, baby I know that you are mad and upset. But please, I promise that it wont happen again baby. I promise that I will not let that happen anymore. If I have to I will just let Edward put me down, I'm not going to get into anymore fights with him. " I sat down next to her and pulled her into my lap and wrapped her into my chest.

" He didn't even say he was going to be happy for us. He didn't even seem to want me to have this baby." She mumbled under her breath, taking to herself. " Why would he not be happy, I mean I know were young but Mom was too." She was so confused.

" Oh babe, trust me hes going to come around to us soon enough. He's still in shock about the whole thing that's all, he just needs a little time for all this to sink in He's going to be happy for us Ness."

" I hope you right Jake. I really hope you right."

She was started to nuzzle herself into my chest. Her perfect little eyes were fluttering trying to stay awake for another moment so that she could talk just a little more, I knew she couldn't make in another five minutes though. I knew that she was gong to crash anytime now, she was so tired from this whole day. If this had happened to me more then it had I would be too. I knew that if my father hated Nessie and found out that she was having a baby that he would not be very happy and that he would make me stressed like this. Also that she's the one that is really having this baby- so that means she will need more sleep then I will. So I picked her up and walked her back into her room. Before I had gotten there she was knocked out cold.

My angel and the love of my life was in no conduction to be going to sleep in the clothes that she was in- blue skinny jeans and a tight shit that had Green Day on it. She was still in her high tops, I loved those shoes though, she worked them so well that anyone would think that she was a model. Everything about her screamed a model though, she had much more beauty then any of the other blood suckers in her family. She needed to be in here pajamas and someone was going to need to put her in them without waking her up – I was just the person to do it! I would love every moment of this and I would do it without her waking up also!

I made sure that the angel would not want up from me moving her too much. I first took off everything that was needed to be taken off, her shoes first. Carefully un-tyeing them one by one and loosing then to make sure that they would slip off easily. Every time that I would take of of these off she would start to move around, most likely feeling the new air rush to them, she was very sensitive to the weather and although it didn't really effect her it did. Her body would become freezing cold if it was too cold in the room, she would not notice any change at all. But her body would. Then the socks and then came the hard part. Her pants and her shirt. I was going to start from the waist down, knock out the longer half of her before working on her head.

I unbuttoned her jeans and slowly unzipped the little part under the button. Slowly I started to pull them down, every time that she moved I would stop dead in my track's thinking that I had woken up the angel of my dreams. She did not wake though, I got them fully off before trying to get her favorite blue pj bottoms on, they there much easier then getting the pants off were.

I got her shirt off sleeve by sleeve, before getting it over her pretty little head that she had. She moaned and move a little. Making me think that she may not have been fully asleep, but she was. It was her heart that gave it away that the angel was still asleep. I picked out a big shirt, one that looked like it was Emmett's, even smelled like it was Emmett's because it had the horrible vampire smell to it and placed it on the angel so carefully. Making sure that I would not disturb her dreams, she was so peaceful in her sleep. I loved to watch her sleep, I could ( and have ) do it for hours at a time, just to watch her sleep.

" Goodnight my love." I said kissing her on the forehead.


	17. Note

. **Hey guys.**

**Ive been sick the last few days.**

**So don't think I forgot about you guys!**

**Cause I didn't! **

**When I get better I'll start writing again!**


	18. Boy Girl?

It was a few weeks before I really got to notice that I was going a belly- and fast. I was alright needing new clothes because I was started to out grow my old ones and Alice was just thrilled to take me baby shopping. Carisle told me it was because I was having a baby with three different species, human, werewolf, and vampire, that I was going to have a baby pretty fast – nothing like how fast I was born, which was just over a month. But multiply that by about two and I would be right at the peak of my pregnancy. It was odd how this life worked out. But I did not mind it at all. It was about two weeks that I found out that I was going a little baby boy. I did not want Jake to know from Carisle, I wanted to tell him all on my own. But Alice wanted to take me baby shopping for a little boy first.

The whole family so so happy for me and although I was very young they were happy still. It made me feel good to know that I had a full family with me to help me all through this. Rose was becoming more and more of a friend to me for all of this- she knew about having a baby and I knew she had never been a mother she still was good at being there for me. All the girls in the family were there for me through the whole thing we would stay up all night talking about what we wanted. It was funny how it worked out though. Alice and my mom wanted a boy and Esme and Rose wanted a girl. Odd combinations in you really ask me. The guys would walk me to every class to make sure that I got to class safe and on time because I would like to take my time going up the stairs. If I did not seem to be moving very fast they'd just scoop me up into their arms and walk me that way to class. Either way I was going to be in that class when the bell rang.

The one thing that I did not like about being pregnant was the fact that I could not hunt for myself! They would not let me hunt for myself because it was too dangerous and I could hurt the baby if I did! I mean really?! Everyone – even my parents believe in this! I don't know what has gotten into them, not once has one of my meals fought back from me. I mean I've fought bears on my own and they never even got a scratch on me! Their just gotta in the one in a million chance that it will happen. Sometimes yes, I am worried too. But I keep that in the back of my mind because that's not really for me to think about. I would never let something happen to this baby – ever. They should know that I'm going to take care of him more then I was going to take care of myself. I loved him more then I loved air, I was willing to give up everything to him if he needed it.

Alice dragged me from baby store to baby store all through the mall, each store we went into we got more and more little boy outfits and little pajamas that I knew that he going to love – because almost all of them had either dogs on them or some form of an animal. We had once found a little outfit that said _Daddy's little boy._ On it and I had to get it, I knew just the way that I was going to tell Jacob what we were having and it involved that outfit in it.  
" So Ness, have you thought about what you want to name him?" Alice asked when we got back into the car, with fifteen bags or more. The words shake my heart. We haven't picked a name yet!

" Umm, no actually we haven't even talked about names yet. He doesn't know it's a boy yet." Alice was driving the car home now. We would be there in a matter of minutes because Alice – like the rest of my family drives like a mad person.

" Well I'd get cracking on a name, you never know when you could be having this baby!" She was too excited for this. " _Cause I know I don't_." Alice muttered.

Names, oh no! We were gonna need a name for this baby, I was too busy picking out what I thought the baby was going to look like to remember that it was going to need a name to go with the face! It was going to need a little boy's name, I mean unless we wanted to name it a unisex name but I would rather not have that. It was going to need a name that we both liked, something strong like a little boy should be but also-

" NESSIE!" I was getting screamed at by Jake from the outside of the car. I snapped out of my thinking to find that we were home and Jake was at the car with fourteen bags – seven in each arm. " A little help?" He asked, all I could do was laugh and help with some of the bags.

We got everything away before no time had really passed, Jake had picked me up and taken me into what was now pretty much our room and set me down on the bed- this was the time that I was going to tell him that we were having, I was going to show him the little outfit and hopefully it was going to spark with him what I was trying to say. But also knowing Jake that would be too happy.

" Jake, I need to talk to you about -" He was too busy going off on his own thing.

" Do you know what were having yet?! Carisle wouldn't tell me but told me to ask you!" I smiled at him and handed him the outfit that I had been hiding in my back pocket.

" Daddy's. . . little. . . boy?" He muttered under his breath, it took a few minutes but it hit him like a ton of bricks. " WERE HAVING A BOY?!" He was thrilled to hear this!

" Yes Sir we are!" We both smiled at this.

Boy? Although I had been thinking about having a girl the whole time, thinking about it now it maybe a good thing for me to have a boy. I mean it will turn out to be more like Jake then me. It was going to grow up and be a werewolf without any doubt in my mind.

" What do you want to name him?" We both asked at the same time.


	19. Benjamin Edward Black

We spent the whole night thinking of names to name our son. We came up with the most stupid names like Wolf Boy Black. It made the whole conversation so much better to go through because we did not have a lot to talk about besides names. I did not know of good baby names to come up with! Something like that we were both joking about but still it was so funny thing think about it. We came up with some good names like Randy or Austin. Both of the names that I really liked, but did not think would go well with my child. It was odd how I thought about all these things We could not come up with a good name though, nothing that was both liked the full name of until a Breaking Benjamin song came up on the radio.

" What do you think of Benjamin?" I asked at the end of the song. Jake looked at me with a blank face, he was thinking about it.

" I love the name! Were going to name him that!" He kissed me on the cheek. " What about a middle name babe?"

" I think it should be something good you know? Something meaningful."

" I think so too, but what?"

" Maybe your dads name?" He looked at the ground.

There had been something wrong with his dad in the past few months, he did not want to tell me about it but I knew it was something bad. Jacob would not tell me what was wrong with Billy and it was really starting to worry me. Billy had been in and out of the hospital for the past few weeks, Rebeca and Rachel were keeping a close eye on him but wanted Jake to come home soon. Jake didn't want to leave me though, not since I have become pregnant. Jacob was becoming more and more worried about him but would not tell me anything that was wrong with him – Jake did not want to stress me out.

But Jake not telling me about what was wrong with him was more stressful then whatever could be happening with Billy. I wish that Jacob could just tell me now so that it could just be over with, so that I could get Billy help if he needed it. I wanted to know, though I did not know Billy very well I knew that he was nice and he was also Jakes father so I cared about him! I cared about his health and I hope he gets better as soon as possible so he can see our child when he's born. When we had told Billy about me having a baby he was so happy. He was even more happy when he found out that he was a boy. Billy was so thrilled but the only thing that was bad was the fact that Billy had been in the hospital both times.

" Benjamin Billy Black? No." He said looking down at his shoes, he was thinking about his dad again. _Shit_. " What about _your_ dad?"

" Benjamin Edward Black, that really sounds good." I smiled thinking about this name. It sounded really good to me actually.

Benjamin Edward Black, that was going to be my child's name. I could not wait to have this child, I wanted to know what he was going to look like. What his eyes colors was going to be, hair color, skin tone, how tall hes going to be when he grows up. Everything about him was a mystery to me at this time. I could not wait to see my child, I could not wait to hold him, talk to him, just to see him really.

My father was also going to be happy to hear about the name. Maybe we could score more points back with my dad if we did that. Maybe he was going to _really_ be happy for us then, when he hides out that we really do care about what we think of him. That we care so much about him that we would name our son after him!

Jacob had gotten a call and had to leave the room for some reason, when he left Sage had come into the room. Sage had been so out of it since I told him about the baby that I did not really see him much anymore. When he came to my house I needed to just talk to him, I needed to tell him everything and I really just needed a friend I guess.

Sage did not look so good when he came in, I knew something was wrong with just the way that he was talking to me. The way he looked at me made me think that there was something up with the twins or maybe something worse was going on, that maybe there was something wrong with the whole family!

" Sage? What's wrong?" I asked.

" Oh, it's nothing really." He looked at his shoes. " It's just that, I think I found love in a girl. A girl that I could have never fallen for in the first place I guess. It's a girl that I really think I have fallen for hard, but she's taken by another guy." He looked up at me and smiled. " I want to give her everything in the world, I want to show her into the world that I am in. She's the most beautiful and amazing girl I have ever seen in the world. She owns my heart and I don't know how to show her this!"

" Sage, that's so cute!" I smiled at him. " I'm happy you may have found someone that you can be happy for. But you need to go and get her. Give her stuff that will show her that you care about her, you need to show her that you like her!" I was trying hard to give her advice.

" Thanks Ness. You know how to make everything better." He kissed me on the cheek then looked at my stomach and rubbed it lightly. I was growing a stomach, fast.

" Wow, look at your stomach!" He seemed not impressed with it really.

Jake came into the room, he looked like he was going to be sick. I jumped up from where I had been with Sage and run to him for support as fast as I could.

" Jake baby! What's wrong?" I was holding him up for support this time. He was so heavy! " Jake! Jake!"

I started to get worried about Jake even more. He was unresponsive and he was going to pail in the face that I really looked like he was going to be sick. What was the phone call that he had gotten? Is everyone okay? Really?

" He's dead!" He was nearly in tears now.


	20. RIP

" He's dead!" He was nearly in tears now. Who was dead though, I did not understand what Jake was talking about. No one had died did they?

" Who Jake? Who?" I was confused, I did not understand.

" MY DAD!" He screamed, my mom came in worried about Jake. Billy? No, no that could not be happening. Really it could not be happening because he was just fine the other day. He could no be dead.

" He's had cancer for a year now, they could not take care of it in time!" He was overfilled with emotions now.

" Jake, Jake?" My mom asked, He was burring his face into my body, I could not believe the words that were coming from him. " Nessie?"

" Make a phone call mom, three tickets to forks. _You_ have a funeral to go to." Jake looked up at me, he was confused. " I will not be going Jake, you know that I cant make this flight. I have the baby to think about." Me buried himself into my again.

Jake, my mother and father all left for Forks that night. Though I did not know what was going to happen with my dad being there with Jake and my mom I knew it was going to be fine. I wished that I could go but I couldn't fly because I did not know when I could have the baby. They weren't coming back for a full week and I thought that this was hell. This was going to be the worst week of my life, I was going to have to go have to go through a week of school, a week of life without Jake. The only good thing about it was that Sage and I were getting to spend time together.

Sage picked me up for school everyday and dropped me off after school. He would stay with me until almost midnight when I would fall asleep, he was starting to become my best friend that I could have. Every now and then Ashton and Alex would hang out with us also, but not too much. It was so different from being with Jake, with Sage I could just joke around and talk about random stuff. The day before Jake came home was one of the funnest days though, but also one of the worst. The day started off like normal, but when we got back to my house it turned out badly. We were in his car, just chilling.

" So Sage, ya gonna tell me who this girl is yet?" He laughed at this, this was a subject that we have been talking about for awhile now.

Every day he would tell me more and more about this girl, how much he wanted to be with her but she had a boyfriend. How much he just wanted to be with her and tell her how he really felt but he was too shy to really talk to her. I wish I could help Sage, but he would not tell me who the girl was.

" No." He sighed out " I've tried hard enough to get the girl to notice me, she just doesn't like me like I love her. See Nessie? I'm in love with this girl and she doesn't even have the time to think about me."

" I'm sorry to hear that Sage, anything I can do to help?" I wanted to help my friend, I really did.

" No." He really loved this girl, I felt bad.

" Common, we have blood in the house. That may cheer you up a little?" It made him smile, I don't know how but it did. When we got inside my phone started to vibrate, I knew it was Jake. ' I'll be in my room in a few, you know where everything is." He knew who it was on the phone and went outside onto the porch and answered.

" Hello?" I acted like I didn't know who it was.

" Hey Nessie, guess who?" It was a new voice, someone I knew so well.

" Hey Brady!" I nearly screamed!

Brady and his brother Collin where some of my best friends when I lived in Forks. They were the people that I hung out with the most. They were pretty much like Sage was to me now.

" What's up baby girl? I hear your eggo is preggo!" He joked.

" You hear correctly."

" It's Jakes right?" Someone else cut it, Collin.

" _No_, it's my new friend Sage's kid." They both laughed, I heard sage from my room nearly fall out the window.

" Nessie!" _Another_ voice cut in – Paul's.

" Am I on speaker?" I asked

" _Maybe_." Two other voices cheeped in. Quil and Embry's. It was a family re-ruin over there.

" Wow, and where would Jake be?"

" Locked out." Embry said.

" We stole his phone." Collin and Brady said.

" Wow you guys. Good job." I said, they all laughed.

" We miss you Ness." Paul said.

" I miss you guy's too. Come and see us soon up here! I miss all my little wolf boys!"

" Hey! Were _men_!" Collin said.

" Well at least Me, Embry and Quil are." Paul said.

" Jake's coming you guys! _Shit_!" Brady said. " Gotta go Ness! Love you!"

" Bye Ness!" Quil said.

" Bye lover, see ya in bed tonight." Paul said.

" Later G!" Embry said.

" See ya Nessie!" Collin said.

" Bye you guys." I said and hung up, man I missed them.

I wanted to see my friends from _home_ so badly, but I was stuck in Maine until Benjamin was born. Though it had only been a few months since I have seen them last it feels like years since I have seen them. I wish that I was still in Forks with them. Then it was could a race to go see my boys, yes _my_ boys. I have known all of them since I was born and I wanted Benjamin to know them too. At times I even missed Sam, someone who really hated me. But still I missed him a little too. Hell I missed Leah too, though she scared me to death I missed her too and Seth. Oh how much I missed Seth.

I knew that Ben was going to be like Jake when he grew up, he was going to be a wolf. Something big and strong. Something that would need many guys around like my boys to help him get through the transformation. It was going to be hell to watch him go through the transformation, but we had a lot of time before all that was going to happen. Right? But what was he going to be before that?

I went upstairs and into my bedroom, Sage was doing home work. Acting like he did not hear anything that I was saying. Which was a lie that we both knew I knew. He looked up and acted like he could pull this off. He started to laugh before I even got to him on my bed.

" So those were my friends, what did you think of them?" I asked

" Their crazy." I smiled at this, yes they were.

" What homework did we have in World Civ.?" I asked. He handed me the paper a little too fast and it cut through my skin. " Ow."

Before I knew it I had a vampire coming at me, I did not know what was going on. His speed was faster then my eyes were. But I was scared and bleeding from my finger, I was scared about everything that could go wrong for one little paper cut. One moment Sage was on my bed just laying there and the next he was at my neck and I was screaming bloody murder for him to stop. I was trying to push him off and trying to get him to stop, it only made him try to kill me faster then before. Everything I tried was a fail.

His teeth sank into my flesh so deep that I thought he was going to go right through and into the other side of my neck. I did not know how to fight back from a full vampire, I knew that I couldn't actually. All my attempts to push him off became a game for him, the monster inside of him was taken over. Making him just laugh and suck my blood faster. I could feel the blood going from my body and into his mouth, I could feel my life slipping away from me. Was this the way that I was going to die, or worse?


	21. Knight

Everything happened so fast that it was like a breeze had passed me and then I had a vampire sinking his teeth deeply into my throat searching for blood. The search was a need for something that could kill me, he needed it and would try to get it no matter how much it could kill me, no matter how much it hurt. I knew that this was not Sage, this was the monster that was inside all of the vampire around the world, it was in my family, Sage, Alex, Ashton, even me. We all had monsters inside of us, ones that stayed in the background until it was time for them to strike again.

I tried to fight him off, I tried with everything that I had to fight him off, but I was getting too weak. I did not know what was going to happen but I screamed with all my might. I screamed for my family to come and save me from the nightmare that was taken place. A knight came through the door to save me, my knight in jeans and a tee shirt.

" Nessie! What-" He knight growled, his eyes were going black with hunger of seeing blood, but his need to protect me shinned through the hunger. Sage did not take his eyes, or his teeth away from my neck once. He did not care that my knight was in the room, or the fact that he was pissed. " Get. Off. Her. Now" He growled lunging at Sage.

The fight was fast, something that my eyes were adjusting too a little slower then normal. My knight was winning the battle of my life. He was winning everything that was important at this moment. He was fighting the need to kill me, the need to just help Sage finish the job of my death and the need to protect me all at once. He wanted to protect me because he was family, he was someone that cared about my health and cared about me all wrapped into one package.

He was fighting for my life both ways. I hid my blood from the knight and from Sage. My knight threw Sage across the room, Sage hit my wardrobe so hard that it left a dent in the wall. The knight charged at him with such speed that it looked like a blur in the air. Sage started to fight back though, it was going to end up bad for the knight and Sage. Sage went back for me, he pulled me up by only my wrist, I was a little rag doll by now, with most of my blood being in Sage's body he was just finishing the job now. The room was blurring a little around the edges of my sight. The knight pulled Sage off as another knight ran into the room. This one much bigger then the first. The bigger knight pulled Sage out of the room, my true knight came to my side.

" Nessie, were gonna get you help okay Hun?" He smiled lightly, trying to make me feel a little better.

" Okay Jasper." I whispered. " Make sure that the baby makes it too okay?" I wanted him to make it if I couldn't.

" I promise Ness." He said and he scooped me into his arms and rushed me to Carisle.

Jacob came home soon after I got my neck all bandaged up and I got a little drink of blood to make sure that I would not faint. Carisle told me not to stay on my feet for long periods of time – which I shouldn't be doing already because of the baby. Which I still did not listen to because I needed to be up and walking around. It was not my thing to be able to sit around and do nothing all day. I can't do that. He did not notice for awhile that I had a huge piece of gauze taped up to my neck, which was an excellent thing.

Before Jacob had come though I spent plenty of time to Jasper, talking about the baby mostly. How he knew for awhile that I had been excited but also nervous for this baby to come because of all the facts of my mother's death because of myself. How I had been stronger then she had been though because this baby must have been just as strong- maybe stronger then I had been in the womb. I really did not need to worry about any of this, _I _knew that I did not. But he still told me every little emotion that I was feeling. I loved to have talks with Jasper, they always made me feel better in a way.

Jacob did find out about the whole thing, and when he did all hell broke lose and the world found out about it. It was a few days after Jake had gotten back home, he had been stressed and a little depressed about the past week which was understandable. I just made his day a little less bearable when he found out about it.

We had been making out, it was the good kind though. Nothing that was going to lead to stuff that we could not do now. He was ready to go and kiss my neck, I had been fighting him off from seeing it all week. But as this moment I for forgot about it, I was in the moment and I was loving every second that I was with him.

" Nessie?" He asked at my neck, my body felt like it was sparking from lust.

" Yes Jacob?" I did not understand what he was going to say.

" What the _hell_ is this? Who the hell did this to you?" He asked. _Fuck_.

" It's nothing really Jake."

" Nothing! Your neck is patched up!" He was getting angry, the light touch that had been around my wrist was now gripping tighter. " Was it Jasper?"

" No! It was Sage, I got a paper cut. It's nothing." I was trying to calm him down now, nothing was working though.

" I should've known that _he_ would try that. Nothing against it, I just don't like dudes coming onto my girlfriend and then trying to kill them all at once!"

" Coming onto your girlfriend, were _just_ friends Jake." This boy was going inside I swear to god.

" No Nessie! He's in love with you, when he talks to you about how much he loves a girl it's you! Your the one that he loves Ness, and I _wont_ let him have you!" He was nearly yelling and getting really upset now, his grip was starting to hurt me. " The way that he looks into your eyes, and the way that he looks at you and talks about you, everything about you he's in love with. He thinks that he can be better for you then I am!" His hands were starting to crush the bones. " . . . why are you shaking Nessie?" He looked up and down my body, he was starting to figure out that he was getting mad.

". . . you're hurting me Jake." I looked at his hand to my wrist, in a second it was- Jake was away from me, on the other side of the room.

" I'm so sorry." Was all he could say.


	22. Baby Pains

I know that Jake would not want to hurt me, but he had. He had because he found out that Ihad been hurt by someonebecause he was a werewolf I understood he could not control it. This was more pain then most things that I have gone through. It felt like someone had snap my arm like it had been a twig that seemed like fun to break. I would never tell him that because I did not want to worry him, I don't want him to feel like it was his fault that I am in pain when it's all my fault that I caused him to become mad. But it was more painful then being by Sage, which was the thing that started this whole incident in the first place.

" I'm so sorry Nessie. Really I did not mean to do that." He was now by my side as Carisle told me the results of my x-ray. They weren't going to make anything better in Jakes mind, which was all about guilt and regret.

" Ness, it looks like you have a sprained wrist. You being half vampire though-" I had to cut him off, save him from the speech he gave me every time I got hurt, which was a lot.

" It should heal within no time, We've been through this Carisle." I smiled at him, hair in my eyes. He was not impressed with my interruption, but it made Jake smile. Just a little. " Sorry, go on." My smile faded.

" You should heal within a week or so." He said, didn't I _just_ say that though? He just like to re-state things I guess.

That's when a _new_ pain hit me like a train. It really felt like someone took a train and drove it as fast as they could at me. A pain in my side, it was near my ribs and I swear to god that I hear a snap that went along with it. I guess that Carisle and Jake did too because I was on the hospital bed before I knew it. I was laying down on my back and it felt like someone was stabbing millions of knives into my side in seconds. Pain came over me like a rush of water would, what was going on? I did not know but the way that Jake and my grandfather looked at each other made me think _they_ knew what was going on.

" What did she do?" Jake asked.

" I believe that it is the same thing that happened when Bella was pregnant Jake. But I am not quite sure, were going to have to take some x-rays." Jake started to turn white in the face, fuck this hurt.

" What if this is like what happened to Bella?" What were they talking about? What happened with my mom?

" I do not know, were just going to have to wait and see. Then figure out later what we should do _if_ this is like what happened to Bella. There's a slim chance that it will be like Bella's though, don't worry just yet Jake." Why did this not make Jake or myself feel any better?

" What. . . are. . . you. . . talking. . . about?" I got on, it hurt to breath. What was going on?

" Nessie, lay still. I believe that the baby may have kicked a rib and broke it. Please don't more very much or as much as you possibly can." I did what the doctor told me to do.

Could my baby really have the strength to kick a rib and break it now? A baby that could barely be the size of a small watermelon kick a rib out? I doubt it, I mean I have broken ribs before and it did not feel like _this_ did. Well I didn't break the ribs either, they were more like bruised but still it hurt like hell when I did _that_. He couldn't have broken my ribs, he's just a little baby type thing in my body, he wasn't even strong enough to lift up his head if he were outside in the real world right now. Let alone kick one of my ribs out of place. He was a little angel, he would never do this if he could try not to. I knew this about him, he maybe like me and kick a little to hard, but he did not mean to.

Carisle took some more x-rays and when straight to have them developed, I was told to stay right where I was and not to move a mussel if I could help it. I watched Jake, who was watching me. It was like a starring competition that was going on without either of us really knowing it. He looked like he was so sick, he was pail enough to be a vampire and looked like he needed hours of sleep. What was going on inside his head? I wanted to move around so I could tell for myself what was going on in his mind, but I was told to stay like this. Also it hurt _a lot_ to move, a lot isn't the word.

" What are you thinking Jake?" I managed to spit out. It hurt to talk to?

" Nothing. . . just hoping that your okay Baby." He gave me a smile, such a fake smile, but a smile. Carisle came in, his face said it all.

" Well?" I asked, I knew the answer but had to hear it from the doctor before I could believe it.

" You broke one of your ribs on the right side, second from the top." I wanted to go feeling around, but knew better. " Were going to have to bandage that up, as long as your wrist."

I needed help to sit up because it hurt badly to sit on my own. Jake did not say anything the whole time that this was going on, he just watched and helped when it was needed. What was going on inside that wolf-like head of his?! I got my whole torso tapped up, though it was light around my fast growing stomach, that needed to be tapped the most. Then it was my arm that needed work, it was bruised and swollen, you could count all the fingers on my arm. All matching up to the one guy I loved the most in the world. All match to Jacob Randy Black. When it was all done and over with I went straight up to my room for some sleep.

I awoke to voices coming from downstairs, they were in hushed tones, they were talking about something that they did not want others to hear about. I was just starting to awake and the voices seemed to be miles away. But with my vision clearing so did my hearing. I could tell the voices apart and who's they were. They were all family, there was my mother, father, Carisle, and Jake talking?

" He's getting stronger, if this happens like it did you Bells, then we don't know what we could be dealing with." Jake said, were they talking about the baby again?

" I know one thing though." My father said. " If it gets like Bella did then it's gonna get bad, fast."

" We don't know that Edward, he could just stay at this rate. If we can handle the kicking like with Nessie then everything will be fine." Carisle said, okay they were deferentially talking about _my_ baby.

" But what about the birth?" My mother said.

" Well. . ." Edward said, he was thinking about it. _Great_. " If this gets to that point then were going to have to get ride of the baby." This was bad. I could hear everything that was going on, I could map out where everyone was sitting and what was going on.

They were in the living room of the house. Jake was sitting on the far end of the living room, right in the arm chair. My parents were sitting across from Jake, on the couch. It was then Carisle, sitting in the middle of them on the other arm chair. Jake was sitting on there getting _really_ pissed.

" No. . ." Jake mumbled under his breath.

" Jake, it's the only thing we can do to protect my daughter. We have to think about her."

" _No_." He screamed and lunged at my father. " You _wont_ get near my son! Don't think about even getting near him because your not going to hurt him and no one will! Edward Cullen I swear on my life that if you _try_ to hurt him that I will make you life a living hell _and_ then kill you Edward. Don't think about trying it."


	23. Hiding

I freaked when I heard all those words come from my family, I could not understand what was going on in there minds to make them think that my son could hurt anyone! I mean really, he cannot hurt me in the least right now. If a couple of broken ribs is all that I had to go through then so be it, that was nothing compared to what I am willing to go through for my child! I would do anything for him. I ran to the only person I knew that I could trust. I went to Jasper.

He was in his and Alice's room, just sitting there listing to music. It must have been a long day because he never just sits in his room and listens to music. I hoped that he would not mind me coming in and just hiding with him, I did not want to be in the real world right now. I wanted to be with my uncle and just feel like I would be protected by someone. I knew that he would tell that I was coming in, but I did not care. I ran full force as him and tackle him from where he was sitting on the bed to a full out laying. It knocked the wind out of him, the wind that he did not need. It did no damage to me though, because i had used my shoulders to ram into him, everything for me went smoothly.

" Hey kiddo, what's going on?" He asked, listening to my emotions though he would know that I was scarred and upset about this. " You been listening to what's going on downstairs I'm guessing?"

I was burring myself into his chest, I had wrapped myself into him and made him almost like a blanket into me. I pulled him as close as I could and made sure that he could not go anywhere, that he would not get away from me and find out about the world that everyone else is in right now. The world that makes everyone think that the child that I am having is a monster. I was using all my strength and all me will power to make sure that he couldn't escape from my grasp, it was my power against his right now. If he tried he would win, he was not trying at all. This made me very happy, for only a second before I remember everything that had really just happened seconds ago. I was scarred and I just wanted someone who cared about me _and _my baby boy. He was the only one that seemed to care enough right now.

I mean there would always be Rose, the one that just wanted a kid and that's all she wanted ever and blah blah blah. If I had gone to her she would make sure that no one got to me and that I was safe. But that is all because I have a kid inside me that needs protecting. That's all the comes from Rose. Then there was also my father, the one that only wanted to take care of me and that could really care less about my child. Jake was ready ti fight to make sure that we were both fine, but what would ever happen if Jake got hurt? Jasper was the one that cared enough about both me and the baby, but would be there just to make sure that I was okay and make sure that I had everything I needed, that I was happy. He was the type of person that I wished that my father could be right now, I knew that Dad cared about me, he just needed to make it seem so that he could care about me and the baby. I knew that it would never happen, but it was still a good thought.

" He didn't mean it Ness, he's just trying to protect you that's all Hun." He was patting my head and making sure that I knew he was there for me. We stayed just like this for about a half hour, that's when Jake finally figured out that I was gone from my room.

" Nessie?!" He was yelling from my room. " Nessie?!" Poor Jake was starting to freak out, he did not know where I was. I felt bad, but I was so comfortable in the arms of my uncle that I did not want to move. It was such a good trance that I was in, I wanted to just fall asleep and forget about everything that had happened today. I wanted to forget about spraining my wrist, breaking my ribs, the fight between my father and Jake. Everything I just wanted to forget about and just go to sleep. Maybe I could wake up and find out that all this was just a nightmare, that this day never really happened. I wish.

" I think he's looking for you Hun." Jasper kissed my head.

" Do I have to move?" I asked in almost a groan.

" No, but I think he's going to find you." He chuckled.

" Nessie." Jake was in the bedroom now. " There you are." He sighed and picked me up from my uncles arms. " Thanks for taken care of her, is she alright?" My eyes were closed. I did not need to know what Jasper's answer was going to be nor did I really want to know the answer. I was taken into my room and placed on my bed.

" Babe, how much of that downstairs did you hear." Here it comes, I did not want to fight with Jake right now. I was in such a good trance when I was in Jaspers room. Why did he have to come in and do all this? _Ugh_.

" Enough to know that my father thinks our child is going to kill me, that your going to protect us no matter what happens." I like the ways those words came out, that was really good actually.

" It's true Ness, I'm going to take care of you and Ben no matter what, now please. Get some sleep." But I felt something in my stomach, something so odd. I did not know what it was, but I could feel it/ It was almost a feeling of little popping coming from my stomach. It hit me like a ton of bricks right then and there.

" JAKE! PUT YOUR HAND ON MY STOMACH!" I yelled, he did and he felt it too.

" What's. . . that?" He did not understand yet.

" The babies kicking!" His face light up!

" Really?"

" I think so!" We both sat there and just felt the baby kick and kick. He was going to be a soccer player I swear. It was so odd to feel this coming from inside me, to think that Jake could feel this from the other side of my stomach. That made me really start to think about a children, that there was really something inside me that was growing and moving around. He was going to be in my arms in less then a month or so. I cannot not wait to hold him, to care for him and to make sure that he has the best life possibly. I can't wait to count to make sure that he has all ten fingers and all ten toes. That he cries just fine and he hear him crying at two o'clock in the morning because he needs to be fed. I can't wait to be a mother to this child inside me.

Ben had finally stopped kicking just long enough for me to fall asleep for about ten minutes, I'm glad he started to kick again because I did not want to miss the words that came from Jakes mouth. They are words that I will remember forever.

" Shh, Ben. Mommy's trying to sleep." He started to rub my bare stomach. He slowly places his head onto it and smiled lightly as Ben started kicking around his head. " Shh, Mommy's trying to sleep." Ben stopped for a little. " Hey Ben, It's Daddy. I don't know if you knew that or not. Most likely you did and I'm just sounding like a idiot right now. . ." He stopped for a second. " Even though talking to a fetus is pretty idiotic. I just wanted you to know that I'm never going to let anything happen to your mother or you. I know that you don't know it but there are a lot of bad things in this world. I'm never going to let anything in this world scare you or hurt you okay Ben? Nothing is going to happen to you, so please don't ever be scared of this world. Your mother and I are going to make sure that you have the best life there. I'm going to make sure that you and your Mom are always safe okay? I love you Ben." He kissed my stomach lightly and started to rub it again. " Night Ben."


	24. Murder

The days went by and I was starting to be getting pretty big. It was almost Halloween before I really started to show anything though. Now everyone as school knew that I was having a baby. Everyone knew that I was going to be having a kid. It was all just a matter of time before people figured out that it was Jakes kid. Unless they thought that I was like Emmett's because in this family inset in the new best thing. It was going by so fast that soon our son was going to be in this world and I was going to be a mother. But one day after school we got a call that broke me heart forever, another sad call from home.

" Nessie. . . theres been a mass murder of wolfs in Forks." Jakes voice was cracking.

" What?" I started to think of all the guys back in Forks. They could _all _be dead? No.

" Yeah, there are only three that lives." _Oh god_. I was at the verge of tear, they were all my friends. How could this be.

" Which ones?" I was letting the tears fall now. I could not hold all this in.

" Seth, Embry and Quil." That meant the everyone else was dead. All of them?

" Are you sure?"

" Yes Ness, the three are coming up. There was been a murder and they need all the protection that they can get."

" Yes."

It was agreed then that they were going to come up, whoever had killed all my friends was going to pay for what they did though. Who would have done that though, it must have been either another wolf or a vampire because no human could possibly have known how to kill a wolf, or had the strength to anyways. I did not know or understand who would have wanted to kill them, but when I did find out who killed them I would have their heads on a platter.

They were going to be staying at Jakes house, great another thing thats going to make his house smell just a little bit more like boys, and they were going to start going to school with us. I did not know how long those three would be in town for, but I was going to make sure that they were as protected as I was going to be with this baby. There were the only wolfs left from that tribe, and someone was out to kill them all.

I started to think about poor Seth, he lost this sister in this battle. I did not know how he was going to cope of this death after he had already lost his father. His poor mother also, I mean she lost her husband and now her daughter too. Also the fact that Seth is running away to protect her and himself might not be the best thing also. But then also this whole thing is not a good thing either. I just hope the Seth is cooping fine with everything. If not I was going to be there for him.

It only took the boys two days for the boys to fun from Forks to Portland. It was a very short time for all of them. But still they looked horrible when they got to our house. I mean they had not taken showers in day, they needed to be fed and they were all still pretty upset about the whole thing. I jumped on Seth though the minute he stepped into the door.

" Seth!" I screamed in happiness of seeing an old time friend.

" Hey Nessie!" He smiled, it looked like he was doing pretty well. " Whoaa! When Jake said that you had a belly, he really meant it." He places me into the ground and took a step back to look at me full view. It was not a flattering view but he still got everything he needed from it.

" Nessie!" Embry said walking into the room.

" Hey!" I screamed and went for him like I had Seth, but he scooped me up and hugged me tightly.

I was tossed from one wolf to another until I finally got into the arms of my true wolf. I could not believe those boys had come on the day of Halloween. It was the perfect day for werewolf to be coming into Maine. My wolf placed me on the couch and told me to stay right there.

I had been placed on Bed rest for when I was not at school, mostly for the fact of the unknown. No one really knew when I was going to be having this baby and no one wanted the chance of me having him too early. So I mostly stayed up and tried to have conversations with him. I've been hearing little things that he's been saying every now and then. Only when I'm touching my stomach, as odd as it sounds it's true. My dad can hear him just fine though, I guess it's just a thing on what kind of mind reading you get that allows you to have this ability. All I knew was this child was coming and it was coming soon too.

I could have full conversations with Ben through my dad. It was great to have three generations talking to each other all at once. I knew this was what it was going to be like when Ben was really born too. I mean he loved hearing me speak and he loved the way that I rubbed my stomach and asked that he loved having his nightly talks with Jake aka to Ben Daddy. He calls me and Jake Mommy and Daddy! I was so excited for him to actually call me that when he was born!

We had his room almost fully ready at my house. His room was a light blue for the walls, with a dark blue rug and a sky ceiling. The ceiling even had little clouds in it and a sun. Esme and Alice did such an amazing job with the way that they made the room. They got us a little wooden crib and a bunch of clothes and stuffed animals for the baby. Then even got him a little wolf with a dog tag that said _Benjamin E Black_ on it. It was so soft, I thought as first that I was made of out almost a kind of silk. The wolf was all brown with a little white spot in between his eyes. I knew that Ben was going to have this as his favorite toy. I tried to describe it to him when I talked to him.

Everyone was decorating the house for Halloween and I wanted to help out. But no one was going to let me do any of the heavy lifting because it was too heavy or because it was going to hurt me. I did not know what everyone was really worried about besides the fact that I was pregnant. I mean I knew my limits, if something is too heavy then it's too heavy! So I got stuck going little things like getting the candy bowls ready and helping putting cob webs up into the trees. Which was fun and all but it was something I could do with my eyes closed if I had to.

All the boys were out helping my family with the heavy lifting for the big scary movie night we were having. It was going to be a all night horrible films kinda night. Starting with _House of Wax_, then going into _The Shinning_, _Halloween_, _Friday the 13__th_, and _The Grudge_. All in all it was going to be a great horror filled night. It was going to be great for me and Jake to cuddle up and watch some movies together also. I could not wait!

The final things were being set up when Esme asked me to go out into my smoke room to get a candle out of there. I did not want to bother Jake by making him come with me so I just went alone. I mean I know I had told him that I would not go in there, but it was not like I was going in there just to watch things burn. I was going in there to get a candle and then come back out. He would understand it that was the case.

I made me way into the little room with no problems, but there was something in there that should not have been. Well it was more of two things that should not have been in there. I could hear them and smell them too. They were fast but still I could tell that they were there.

" Hello Renesmee, it has been a very long time. Perhaps you do not remember us." A female said.

" How could I forget." I said lightly.

" Good to hear, we came on business though, not to catch up." The male said.

" Well then what is it? What do you want?" I did not want them here.

" We need to know where the wolfs are. Renesmee, we know that your in love with one of them. So if you will just tell us where the others are then we will leave _him_ be and just kill the others and be on our way." The female said. Her eyes were a vivid red, something that you cannot forget in someone.

" You two are the murders of my friends?!" I was getting angry now.

" Yes, it was an order of our master, something that we wished not to do. But we had to." The male said.

" Oh Alec! It's not like you didn't want to, I watched you kill the _girl_ with pure happiness in your eyes!"

" You both can go fuck yourself and go back to hell. Your not getting anything out of me!" I yelled at them. Jane and Alec did not take this very lightly.

" Shame if you ask me, because we were told that _if _ we were to come past you and the rumors were true about you. . . well being pregnant. That we were going to have to eliminate the both of you." Jane said. This was bad, I needed to get out of here before they could do this.

I went for the door, but before I could get there a vampire was standing there. It was like I sad no way out of this. I did the only thing that I could do, I screamed for help as loud as I could. The second I did though I got blasted with such pain that I could not tell you what hit me. It was almost like someone was burning me from the inside and making it so that I could not move. It was the worst pain of my life.

I could not tell you what happened after that though, everything started to blacken, The room started to get small. Everything was going dark. I did not know what was going on, I started to lose all feeling in my hands, the only thing left was the fire feeling. I didn't know what was going on, but I thought that I was dying. It left like it.

Jake's POV:

I heard Nessie scream from the smoke room and ran to her, I didn't know what was going on and did not care either. She may and have been going into labor or she may have just seen a spider. But I did not like the sound of the scream, it sounded like she was scared and did not know what to do. It was so short that I could not tell what was going on. I could not tell because it had almost sounded like she had been cut off by something- possibly someone? Could it have been that damn Sage again? I told her that he was no good!

I ran into the backyard and saw two speeds of vampires go part me. They were going faster then anyone I had ever seen run before, almost as fast as Edward could run. I could smell blood from them, I hoped that it was just theirs. But I did not care about them at all. I needed to get to my Nessie as fast as I could. I would take care of the vampires after I got to her. I didn't know or care about who the vampires were, if they hurt her I would kill them.

I got into the room and I was shocked at what I saw. There was Nessie, on the ground, her stomach cut wide open. There was a deep gouge into her, something that could kill her if it was not tended too fast. Something that looked like it had been done by a child with scissors almost. It looked almost like a scene from a horror movie. I mean there was blood everywhere, on the walls the carpet was being washed in it and on the ceiling too. She was screaming in pain, and from on of her arms was a vampire bite mark. She was bitten by a vampire and then cut up. Or maybe she had been cut up and then been bit by a vampire. For what though? I didn't know but I needed to get her to Carisle. I picked her up, so carefully to make sure that I would not cause her anymore pain then I already had and ran her into the house. The whole way screaming for Carisle. He was ready when I got inside.

" She needs medical help. Now!" I screamed at the doctor. He took her and rushed her into his office. I tried to follow but Emmett was standing in my way.

" Dude, get the fuck out of my way before I make you move!" I asked him nicely.

" No Jacob, let Carisle do his work."

" _JAKE! JAKE!_" Nessie cried for me, she wanted me in there with her. " Where is Jacob??" She asked in such a light tone. She was fading away, I needed to be by her side, she was in pain. Why wasn't I in there to help her?

" Emmett move!" I shoved at him.

" _Jaake_!" Nessie screamed again, she was in such agony.

" Listen to Emmett Jacob, Carisle is doing his work. He does this alone, it's better you leave him be right now. She's going to be fine."

" _Jaake_! Where are you." She was crying now, she was in so much pain. I feel to my knees. I could hear only one heart beat right now.

What was going on up there? Why couldn't I hear my son's heartbeat?! My girlfriends was slowing and I was the only one out of the three with a heartbeat that was going faster then normal. I had failed both of them, I had failed to keep my promise to both of them. For this were the both going to die? Were the both not going to make it? Was either one of them going to make it? God I would trade my life for either of theirs to make sure they were both safe and happy. Just to see Nessie alive and well, to see my son. I would give anything for that. Now, I was almost alone.

Nessie's POV:

I awoke in a hospital bed, I was getting too used to being in these places. This one was different though, it was all white. It was almost like a new place, everything in the room was an off set white. It was a kind of white that everything matched, but it was not the kind that you could stare at for hours. It was boring room to be in. I didn't understand what was going on though.

Why was I hear this time? Had I fallen, or maybe had I gone into labor early? Then it all came back to me, Jane and Alec, Them telling me that they were going to kill Ben and myself, them trying to kill me and Ben. Was I dead? I couldn't be dead, I had a child to take care or and there was always Jake to think about too. This could not be happening, I could not be dead!

" Jacob!?" I yelled, my throat felt so dry that I could barely speak. " Jacob?!" I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I was being held down by some cords that were coming from my arms into a monitor. Looking on the monitor it had a heart pace, but only one. Had I had Ben? Was he okay? Please God tell me that he's okay!

" Nessie?!" Jake came bursting threw the door.

" Jake!" I screamed as he hugged me from the bed.

" Your awake!" He said and smiled lightly. _God_ he looked like hell, he looked like he hadn't gotten sleep in weeks.

" I guess I am!" I smiled lightly. " Jake?" I asked.

" Yes?"

" How Ben?" I asked. He looked sadden by this. " Jake. . ." Why was he giving me this face? Why? What was he trying to tell me with that little piece of information?

" Nessie. . . Hes Dead."

**Guys! That's it! **

**That's it for _this_ story!**

**The next story will be called Promised**

**Keep reading for the next story where you guys get to find out how Nessie Takes this**

**How she moves on. **

**Will they try for alone? **

**Reviews please!**


	25. Preview

**Hey guys!**

**Heres a preview to the follow up story which is gonna be called Promised**

**Hope you like it and the story's gonna be comming out soon! 3 **

My heart felt like it was going to break from the inside out. Everything I knew about my future was turning inside out. It was like going back in time to when I didn't know I was having a child. . . before I had ever become pregnant, before me and Jake and conceived Ben, before I even wanted a child. Everything was going all wrong, my heart felt like it had been smashed in so hard that it had fallen out by now and all that was left was a giant hole. A hole that could not be replaced with anything at all. Nothing I could do would make this hole go away, I could try to do anything and it would not hurt. I felt dead inside, I felt like there was nothing that could make this hole stop, but no matter what there was something beating where my heart was supposed to be. There was nothing I could do to make this beating stop that I would do. Nothing.

The days kept coming without fail. Everyday for the next two weeks I stayed in bed, not moving, staying motionless. I wanted to look and feel dead. As dead as my child was. I could scream, I could cry, I could try to kill the whole Volturi if I wanted to. Nothing was going to make Ben come back. They killed him, they killed a huge part of me too. The worst part were the nights, the times where sleep takes over no matter how hard I try to keep myself going, keeping myself away, sleep still takes over. The nightmares would come and so would the worst of things. The dreams that I would used to think of as the sweetest of dreams, where now the worst of nightmares.

I didn't know what was making me keep going on, but I knew that I had to stay strong. I didn't let anyone in, not Jake, or Jasper, My mom or Dad, not even Emmett could come in. I didn't want anyone to see me at this state. There was only one thing that really kept me going, something that was burning from the deepest part of me, the burning passion, my love for Jake. I could feel it somewhere in my gut that he could make this better, if I would let him inside. It was just a matter of time till I did. When would I be ready to go on with life though?


	26. NEW STORY!

**Hey guys**

**Just started the new story**

**The first Chapter is up and everything. **

**It's called Promised. **

**It's a Twilight-Supernatural Cross Over!**

**It'll mostly be Twilight with Supernatural people in it though!**

**Hope you Like!**


	27. Promo

Hey guys! I have a new story out called To The End, it's a Supernatural fan fiction and one of the main character's is Castiel.

I hope that you will read it!

Thanks

VictoriaVamp94


End file.
